I Wonder What School is Like?
by FreezyIce
Summary: Platinum has always dreamed what life at school is like. Accompanied by her friends, she heads off to fulfill her dream.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! A rewrite of my first fanfic and the only one I've left on here. Such a cliché first story, right?  
**

**I decided deleting the first story and just reposting the new one would be the easiest solution. Its gotten major editing, rewriting, and plot fixes, so in a way it is a new story. But don't worry, I didn't deviate immensely from the old story and I have a full copy of the old story, along with all the reviews and my answers to your reviews. Because I really did love your comments, reviews and help and I couldn't just get rid of them. So yeah, here it is. I wrote more in this author note, but I'll put it on my page if you really wanna read it. ;D **

**I hope you guys enjoy this new old story.  
**

* * *

Platinum sighed loudly during dinner, to which her father took no notice of at first. Her sighing had become common at the table and Mr. Berlitz had stopped paying attention at every sigh. That is, until she continued her sighing, getting louder and louder with each sigh. Eventually, she wasn't even Putting down his silverware, he finally acknowledged her, daring her to sigh again.

She met his dare. Her father's patience had run out.

"What is it this time, my dear?" Her father asked, with a touch of annoyance in his voice. "And do stop that sighing, its childish."

"Father, I have brought this up before, but I would like to ask again. Could you please allow me to attend a private school?" She stared at her plate, preferring to not meet his gaze. Her father's glare could be quite intimidating at times, but Platinum was not going to be swayed this time it was her father who sighed.

"Platinum, I have told you multiple times, countless times! You have the best tutors in the Sinnoh! Why in the world would you want to go to a crowded and filthy school?" Mr. Berlitz was proud of her daughter's academic progress. She was years ahead of what any other girl her age would be usually studying, and it was because of her tutors. He was certainly not about to send her away to some unknown, foreign place. Especially if that place would jeopardize her progress.

"Father, you know it is better to experience things first hand instead of reading or hearing about it." She stopped, before adding, "You of all people should know that. School is a place every ordinary child must go to. While I understand most children complain about going, I am actually quite curious about what it is like and see it as a wonderful opportunity." She also added quickly, "I shall also be attending a private school. It is nothing like a public school." Or so she thought. Platinum had never been to either so she could not be certain.

"I suppose you won't take no for an answer?" Platinum quickly shook her head, crossing her arms for emphasis. "You do realize you will not be able to back out of this even if you come to despise the place." A nod this time. Her father smiled a little at his daughter. He was secretly not expecting her to give this up. "I am guessing I am also correct in that you have already picked out a school?" The girl motioned to a waiting servant who brought forward a packet. Mr. Berlitz took it and quickly looked over the contents. Among them were application forms, a map, and various other informative papers.

"Well…" He started slowly, "I see that it is a very good school... highly prestigious...", after which the girl could only hear snatches of the man's conversation with himself as his voice had dropped to a whisper.

After a long while of waiting in anticipation, he stood up and cleared his voice. "Very well, I give you my permission to go." Platinum almost jumped out of her seat in joy, before her father continued. "However," He paused for dramatic effect. "I do not trust you to go alone."

"Then Diamond and Pearl will go with me." She answered on impulse, fearing her father would send two strangers to watch over her instead.

Mr. Berlitz looked slightly irked at the suggestion. "Those two boys who lied about being your bodyguards? Surely, you could think of someone else? And besides, you have all grown up older. How can I… trust them with my daughter this time?"

"You can trust them Father. Of all people, you should be able to." Platinum smiled softly, remembering the adventure the three of them had went on a few years ago. Her father frowned. "And also, they are my closest companions. I can trust them, and so should you." She had planned to lay on the guilt thickly, as it seemed to help her chances of going. Her guess was correct.

A long pause. Platinum held her breath without even realizing it, excited and scared at what her father's verdict would be.

He finally sighed. "Fine, you may go as long as they go with you." The girl restrained herself from jumping up and laughing. "I expect to receive a letter monthly, of course." He added. Nodding vigorously, she quickly finished dinner and said a swift goodnight to her father.

Before leaving, she could not help herself. "I promise you Father, we shall not get into too much trouble together." She teased.

Mr. Berlitz sent her scurrying through the door with a glare. Motioning to another servant, his glass of wine was refilled. Testing it, he gazed at the scarlet liquid. Smiling to himself, he whispered, "I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other much more often." And with that, he downed the glass.

Pausing on the other side of the door in the hallway, the full weight of what she had said dawned on her. _'How am I going to convince Diamond and Pearl to go? What if they just say no and laugh? They would not do that, would they? What if- no._ She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. Walking to her room, she mumbled to herself.

"I am sure they will agree. They are my friends after all."

Platinum woke early the next day and dressed in her usual attire of a simple white shirt, black vest and pink skirt. The girl walked down the stairs as she struggled to put on her scarf, telling her father as she passed the dining room that she would be back later. All she got in reply was a grunt. Her father was obviously still a bit moody towards her decision. She stopped at the door to type a message into her Pokétch.

_"Diamond, I am sorry to bother you, but can you come to Lake Verity as soon as possible?" _

Platinum quickly pressed send on her Pokétch and typed another message for Pearl.

Before leaving, she stopped to admire herself in the mirrored door. She had grown more self-conscious of herself, and always caught herself fixing her hair or her clothes when she saw her reflection. It was more a nuisance than anything, but she couldn't help herself.

Satisfied, she walked out of her mansion and on to the road, looking around a bit and frowning. She still had not thought of a way to convince them to go to a school all the way over in Kanto. "I suppose I could always start fake crying if they say no. That always seems to work in those plays." She quickly shook her head as if that could somehow get the negative thoughts out of her head. Reaching into her pack she pulled out a bright red poké ball. In a flash of white light, rapidash was out and ready to go. The girl sighed again.

"I am giving too much thought to this. If they say no, they say no. I cannot force them to go and that is all to it." She jumped on to the horse, who then promptly galloped towards the lake.

* * *

"Dia! Wake up already!" Pearl hollered and banged on the door some more, threatening to break it down. "We're going to be late with our meeting with Missy!"

Diamond opened his eyes slowly on her name and fell out of bed. He walked down the stairs, forgetting to change out of his night-clothes and opened the door, met only with laughter from his best friend. He looked down finding he was only in an T-shirt and munchlax boxers. Smiling sleepily, he told Pearl to wait as he went to change.

"Just change fast." Walking as slowly as he could up the stairs, just to irk his best friend, he listened through the open window at Pearl's muttering. He was fairly loud even when he was mumbling. When he came back down to the door, he was in his regular traveling clothes consisting of jeans, a red scarf and a white shirt, covered by a black vest with a gray stripe across the middle.

"So what does Platinum want?" Diamond asked while trying to put on his signature beret, which refused to stay on no matter what.

"I dunno, but we should go now! We don't wanna be late!" Pearl laughed. "You know how Missy gets when things don't go exactly as she planned."

"I guess so-" Pearl promptly cut Diamond off with a "Great!" and proceeded to drag Diamond to Lake Verity.

"I can walk by myself Pearl..." Diamond smiled.

"Yeah, but you don't walk fast enough." His best friend replied. "Which is why I'm forced to drag you. You can thank me later."

There was no one at the lake, given that it was still early in the morning. The bidoof were still sleeping while the occasional starly called out to its mate. Platinum was already there, calmly staring out over the lake and taking in the peaceful atmosphere as she went over various plans to convince them to go if they said no. Most of them coming from books or movies she had read or seen. She could bribe them, or hold a family member or an object of importance as hostage. Although, she wondered how that might affect their friendships. Fake crying was still the best she had, she decided. She was broken out of her train of thought when a voice cut across the silence, startling her a little. Recognizing the voice, she could have sworn that his yell had been so loud that it sent tiny ripples across the lake.

"Good morning, Diamond. Good morning, Pearl." She greeted the two, nodding ever so slightly and giving them a warm smile.

"What's up Missy!" Pearl grinned. Platinum clenched her teeth at the nickname and started back, but decided it was best to ignore it given how much was on the line. "So what did you want to see us for? Did something happen? Did you get robbed? Is Team Galactic back? Are you finally going to pop the question?" Pearl asked before Diamond could greet the girl.

Platinum flinched a little at the sudden bombardment of questions, but regained her composure after a second or two. "No, it is nothing like that. I wanted to ask you a question even more serious than... popping the question? I suppose this is popping a question, in a way."

Pearl looked like he was about to burst from excitement at hearing this. Diamond remained as passive as ever on the outside. On the inside, however, his stomach was a frenzy of beautifly.

Platinum took a deep breath and asked swiftly, "Would you like to attend a private school with me?"

Pearl wore a confused look while Diamond remained apathetic, on the outside of course. Pearl recovered first.

"Come again?"

Platinum repeated her question, earning her more blank stares from the two boys. "I meant, I am heading to a private school in Kanto. And I would happy if you two could go with me..." She mumbled a bit. _'That is it,'_ she thought_ 'They are going to say no and I'm never going to be able to go to school.'_ "Never mind. I am sorry I asked such a stupid question. Please forgive-" Platinum started to apologize when Diamond spoke up.

"So, uh… let me get this straight. You want us to go with you, to a private school?" He said slowly. She merely nodded. "Well, if my mom says it's okay I guess I could go. I mean, if you really want me to go." He blushed. "She always did want me to get more education."

_'Yes! Thank you Diamond! Now I just have to convince Pearl to go.' _"So, Pearl? Would you like to come with us?" He still had the blank look on his face. "Um, Pearl?" There was still no answer.

"I'll take care of it Missy!" Diamond chirped.

_'Again with that nickname…_' She clenched her teeth again. Diamond proceeded to lightly slap Pearl repeatedly across the face. He received a punch to the jaw from Pearl in return, who woke up with a start thanks to being slapped repeatedly.

Platinum quickly rushed over to the boy on the ground. "Diamond! Are you alright?" Examining his chin, she frowned slightly. "Your jaw seems to have started to swell. We should get some ice to stop the swelling."

The boy just laughed it off saying he was alright. She held out her hand to help him up, which he took. She thought she could see a slight blush over his face, but dismissed it, thinking it was just turning red from the impact. Pearl however, started to bombard Platinum again with his ramblings and questions.

"Why would you want to go to school? It's horrible! Me and Diamond went to school when we were littler, and it was no fun at all! You had to do useless things like math and read! And the food at the cafeteria, my Arceus, that was terrible. Even Diamond refused to eat it. Also, the teachers are incredibly mean. They think they're all mighty or something and their word is law." He paused for a bit. "Of course, I can't really remember... so what's this school like?"

"I am actually not sure. I can give you the school packet, if you would like.."

"No, that's alright. I'd rather be surprised when we get there. It sounds really fancy. By the way, what about money? Aren't private schools supposed to be super expensive?"

"That is not a problem." Platinum giggled. After agreeing to pay for their tuition, he gave up and decided to go after stating that he didn't trust just the two of them to go alone.

"Thank you two so much! The boat leaves in one week at Canalave city, so be ready by then!" She then gave each of them a hug and a school application and ran off towards Sandgem Town before they could change their minds, calling over her shoulder more thanks. Pearl, noticing the blush on Diamond's face, started to tease the poor boy about his crush.

He smirked, "I bet you just wanted to be with her, didn't you? That's why you agreed to go."

"What? No! I mean..." Diamond stuttered. "We're her friends. We should be there for her when she needs us most, right? Besides, we can only benefit from this. And there's gonna be free food!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, race you back to Twinleaf Town!" Pearl sped off along the trail while Diamond walked, smiling to himself as he thought about what had just happened. Looking around at the forest surrounding him, he sighed a bit.

"I suppose I won't see this place for a while after we leave. No more naps or picnics by the lake... I hope they have a lake there." The boy continued walking towards town, filling his head with all the adventures he could have at school.

* * *

**Yay! I finished. Anyways! Thank you for reading this, and sorry if you disliked it and I just wasted your time. So review, comment or even flame! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited Chapter 2 and now its finished~ Hooray!  
**

* * *

The sun had barely set as Platinum and Diamond stood at the bow of the boat. The sea was a deep orange, reflecting the setting sun's rays right back towards the source. The ocean sparkled calmly, captivating the two and setting the perfect mood. Diamond broke away from the sea's spell and turned to Platinum

"So what do you think this school with be like?" Diamond asked. "If it's a private school, I bet the food is pretty good."

The girl sighed before giving him a small smile. "Is food all you think about?" Not that anything was wrong with that, but it wouldn't hurt him to think of other things once in a while, she thought.

Diamond looked thoughtful at the question for a bit before he finally answered. "No, I think about other things sometimes."

Platinum gave him a curious look. "'Other' things? What do you mean by that?" The question caught him off guard, forcing him to blush a bit.

"Oh! Uhh…you know, just like, uh… you're right, all I think about is food…! Haha... ha..." He stuttered.

She could immediately tell he was lying and was about to push the question further, before stopping herself. She contented herself with the thought that he would tell her someday what she wished to hear and looked back towards the shimmering water. The pair was on the S.S. Sea Gallop, which was now headed for an island near the Sevii Islands. The island that the school was on was fairly isolated, to keep unwanted people out of the school. It really was private, and directions were only given by mail if you paid the tuition and were accepted.

_'How much farther is this going to be?'_ Platinum thought, her eyes were beginning to droop a little. As much as she was enjoying being alone with Diamond and staring out at the sea, Platinum was brimming with anticipation at arriving at their school. The two were starting to doze off when Pearl suddenly collided with Diamond, who landed on top of Platinum.

The blond boy jumped up and brushed himself off. "Hey watch where you're- Oh! It's you two!" Looking at the two he couldn't help but smirk. When Pearl had crashed into them, Diamond immediately wrapped his arms around Platinum and turned himself so he fell to the ground first, cushioning her fall. He was lying down on his back with both arms still wrapped around the girl's waist and his legs spread out. Platinum was on top of the boy, face down on him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Diamond couldn't help the blush on his face due to the two's proximity.

_'Stupid boy! Could he not watch where he was going? Wait... something is not right...'_ The girl felt her face get hot as she stared at Diamond's face, who smiled back awkwardly. She quickly broke free of the embrace and, while trying to hide the blush on her face, she bolted from the deck to and down the stairs towards her room. Diamond was still dazed at what just happened and laid still on the ground.

"Hey! Hey, Dia. You can get up now! Come on, get up!" Diamond sat up, reaching for his beret that had fallen off from the impact. "Great, you're back with the living! Now that that's all over, let's go get some dinner!"

Diamond's brain had not processed that he had been dragged all the way from the deck to below deck to the kitchen, until they were sitting at a table. He didn't really feel like eating or doing much of anything really.

"Hey Pearl? How did you crash into me and Platinum?" The deck was fairly large, and with Platinum and himself being the only ones above deck at the time, it didn't make sense for Pearl to crash into them.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Pearl looked genuinely confused. "It was accident."

"Right..." Diamond smiled. "So about that dinner."

* * *

"Oh dear…"

Platinum had gone to her cabin and was now looking at her hand mirror. Her face was still a deep red and her legs still felt a little wobbly. It was a miracle she had managed to run down those stairs to her room without tripping and falling more than four times._ 'Pearl. How could he run into us like that? Unless...' _She gasped to herself. '_He did that on purpose!' _She allowed herself a quick giggle before composing herself. _'However... this trip is about school. It is not a vacation and I cannot allow my emotions to jeopardize my education.' _Thinking these words, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness. Sighing again, she rose from her bed and headed for the door.

"I suppose I should go eat some dinner. It could help clear my head." She started reach for her doorknob when she realized what she just said. "Well, it seems that I am starting to think more like Diamond." The girl mused to herself. She quickly headed up the stairs, careful not to trip and fall this time.

Pearl was in a slump. His two friends had been completely silent during dinner, only talking when he addressed them and even then with only monosyllabic words. Pearl had known about Diamond's crush ever since they first met Platinum._ 'Maybe crashing into them was a bad idea... oh well! They needed that little extra push! And it looks like they need another one...' _Pearl's eyes lit up playfully. Rolling over in his bed, he reached over to his Pokétch and typed in a message.

_"Both of you, get to my room. Now! I have a dilemma and I swear if you're even just one minute late..."_ He pressed send and leaned forward, opening the porthole in his room. He smiled as the cool sea breeze blew through his room. A minute had scarcely passed before he heard knocking on the door. Grinning, he closed the small porthole and ran to the door, throwing it open to meet his friends. Platinum walked briskly in while Diamond followed sheepishly.

"Is anything the matter?" The girl asked, seating herself on Pearl's bed. She shot daggers at him with her eyes and her voice was cool and level, almost icy.

"No, nothing much." Pearl reassured her.

"Are you sure? Wait, then why'd you want us to hurry over?" Diamond cocked his head.

"I just wanted to talk, ya know?" Pearl laughed to himself, earning two confused looks.

"Excuse me? Talk?" Platinum glared at him and said coldly, "I believe I have nothing to say to you at this time."

"Oh, don't be such a sour meowth. So... how has your day been going so far, Dia?"

"Uhh... fine?" Diamond still looked confused at what was happening. Pearl was never one for just idle chitchat. It wasted time he had told Diamond once.

"I see. That's good!" An awkward silence had fallen over the three. Pearl was casually moving ever so closer to the door while Diamond was staring blankly into space and Platinum sulked. Finally, Pearl laughed loudly leaving his two friends staring at the sudden outburst. The blond boy suddenly bolted out the door, shouting "Have fun tonight!" behind his shoulder, and slammed the door shut before either of them could react. Outside they could hear the sound of a key in a lock and even more laughter.

Diamond sighed. "So, he locked us in?"

Platinum glared at the door. "Yes. Our friend has, how you say, lost his mind?"

"I see..." He looked at the girl, who was now staring at the window. "What're you looking at Platinum?"

"It seems that he forgot that we have a porthole..."

"Porthole? What's that?" Diamond cocked his head to the side.

"It is a type of window. To be more precise," She pointed to the wall where the round, glass window was, "That."

"Why don't they just call it a window?"

"Because that is not what- Enough of this." Platinum had grown tired of her friend's questions. We should be focusing on getting out of here." Reaching up and opening it, she examined the porthole. "I believe I am thin enough to fit through. Could you give me a lift? I shall unlock the door once I am out." Diamond sighed as he got down on his hands and knees near the wall. Platina stepped on his back and lifted herself up and through. Wriggling her body, she made it through. Diamond deliberately kept his head down and his eyes on the ground throughout the ordeal. He heard a thud on the other side followed by a death threat for Pearl. Diamond sighed as he waited for the door to open.

"I actually didn't mind being locked in a room with her..."

* * *

"Ah! I love my job. And I gotta say, I did a pretty darn good job too!"

Pearl was sprawled out on Diamond's bed thinking about what his two lovebirds were doing in his room. He smirked "Well! That's gonna be a great way to start of the school year." He suddenly shot up when he heard light footsteps out in the hall. He started to shiver when he realized the only other people who should be on the ship were either in his room, or up in the captain's room drinking. Hiding under the covers, he hoped with all his might it was a drunk sailor. He was about ready to scream when the door opened and in walked Platinum. He relaxed for a second, and then screamed when he realized who just walked into his room.

"Quiet down Pearl. You are much too loud."

"B-but...y-you're supposed to be..." Pearl stammered, struggling to even speak.

"In your room locked with Diamond?" Pearl nodded, too scared to speak anymore. "Oh, I am sorry. But you forgot about the porthole in your room. We we're able to climb out of it and escape."

_'Damn.'_ "Porthole? Oh, right! So uhh...you never answered my question. How has your day been?"

"Just fine. Thank you for asking." She seemed extremely calm and collected, to the point of being terrifying. "I just wanted to wish you a good night."

"G-good ni-" He never finished, because at that moment Platinum swung her bag, knocking Pearl straight across the face.

"Good night Pearl." Platinum said sweetly, dusting herself off and shifting the bag back onto her shoulder. Diamond walked in just as the girl was leaving, who smiled at him.

"That was not very lady-like of me. I apologize." She frowned a bit, and then smiled again. "Sweet dreams, Diamond." She said before walking back to her own room. Diamond looked in to see an unconscious Pearl laying on the ground. Sighing, he grabbed Pearl's hand and half lifted, half dragged him ontp the bed. After tucking in his best friend and wiping the small bit of blood that was coming from his nose, Diamond grabbed a pillow and set himself down on the floor. He gave a last sad look at his friend before he drifted off.

_"Pearl should have locked the porthole." _Diamond sighed to himself. _"He really should have."_

* * *

**Yay for rewriting~! I love violent Platinum :D. Review, flame, and comment if you'd like. Hehe, porthole. Such a funny word.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Chapter 3 is edited now, so happy! Thank you again to my readers! A shortened down version of the old chapter 4 is at the end. So yeah. Just to let you know, all of you guys are some of the best. :)**

* * *

A flock of wingulls hovered in the sky as the S.S Sea Gallop sped through the ocean, headed straight for a small dot on the horizon. On the deck of the ship, Diamond and Pearl lounged about, seeking some way to escape from their boredom. Platinum, however, was brimming with excitement about going to a school.

A few hours past noon, the boat slowed down to land at the docks of the island. Despite what Platinum's brochure showed, the building in front of them was not what she had in mind of how a school should look. The three were quite frankly shocked at what they saw.

"This place is just... I have never seen anything like it." Platinum breathed.

"Umm... are you sure this is a school?" Pearl asked a little uncertainly. "We didn't come to the wrong island, did we?

" I wonder where the cafeteria is…" Diamond looked around, reaching into a green bag and pulling out a rice ball.

"Are you serious Dia? Those other rice balls weren't enough?" Diamond shrugged.

"And why is the first thing you ask about is the cafeteria? Especially when..." Platinum waved her hand in front of her.

The Sinnoh trio were standing at a small, shoddily built dock looking at an enormous wall that seems to encompass the entire island. From a distance, the island had not seemed so big. Of course, now up close, they could see that the island extended for a good few miles behind. Near the middle of the wall, directly in front of them were two steel doors about twice their height, each door with the width about twice the three of them standing shoulder to shoulder. The trio was still in shock about the school that they did not see a lone figure leave through a smaller door on the side and make its way down to the dock. When the figure got close enough and they finally realized they were not alone, they could see it was a fairly old man in a white lab coat. Platinum on instinct reached for her pokéballs.

"May I see you're registration forms please?" He asked politely.

"Our what?" Platinum was still a little disoriented. Shaking her head a bit, she apologized and handed the man a stack of papers that she pulled from her bag. The old man scanned them quickly before he clapped his hands. "Good, good! We've been awaiting your arrival with much anticipation. Follow me please." The man took off at a brisk walk towards the 'school'. The three hesitated before following, catching up to him while he was in the middle of talking to himself.

"You three will love it here. We offer some of the finest education, taught by the finest teachers. Or at least, I think of them as the finest teachers."

Platina cleared her throat lightly. "Excuse me, mr...?"

"Oak. You may call me Professor Oak." The old man smiled down at the girl.

"Eh?" Pearl cut in. "You mean THE Professor Oak?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm glad you've heard of me, young man."

Platinum pushed Pearl aside and continued. "Excuse me, Professor Oak? I do not mean to be rude, but why does this school look like a..." She paused, looking for the right word.

"A prison?" Diamond chimed in.

"Yes, a prison." Platinum nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I'll tell you once we're inside. This way please." The group had reached the gate and the Professor was now digging in his pockets for something. "Where did I put it... ah, here we are!" Pulling a silver key from his pocket, he inserted it and the gates opened. The soon-to-be students gasped at what they saw.

"Oh my..." Platinum breathed.

Diamond dropped the rice ball he was eating and just gaped while Pearl on the hand, couldn't hold in his excitement anymore and started to jump, shout and point, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Platinum.

"Welcome to Sevii Islands Academy!"

The inside was nothing at all like the outside. The path became less rocky and more paved, the dead shrubbery along the edges was replaced by blooming flowers, lush hedges and bright green trees. The walls from the inside looked less menacing and more comforting with a few lamps and tapestries on them. Student's mingled and occasionally shot fleeting glances as they walked by. Platinum could not quite hear what they were gossiping about. At the far left end of the main plaza, they could see a path with fairly big houses on each side. The professor laughed at their expressions and continued on.

"Quite impressive, isn't it?"

Diamond was the first to recover. "But then, what's with the outside?"

Oak just chuckled. "Oh, that? We designed it that way just to keep unwanted guests out. Much like how we only send directions to the island if we accept you. We take our privacy very seriously here." The professor gave them a wink. "It also helps save us money."

Pearl fell back a bit whispering to Platinum while Diamond continued on ahead with Oak.

"You think this is just a little... I don't know? Strange?" He whispered, the excitement and curiosity clearly audible in his voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" She giggled.

"What do I mean? Missy, did you SEE those walls?"

"Yes, they were quite lovely, were they not?" The girl said nonchalantly, though she tensed a bit at the sound of her nickname again. "And please, stop calling me Missy."

"You have to be kidding me..." Pearl slapped a hand to his face. "Than what is THE Professor Oak doing here?"

Platinum laughed at her companion as she bounded out a few steps in front of him. "Let us catch up to Diamond and the Professor! You can ask him then." She smiled as she ran towards the two fleeting figures.

"Man! You change your attitude fast."

The two friends rushed off to catch up to their friend. When they reached the glass doors of the main building, the professor had already left, giving Diamond strict instructions to wait for his assistant.

While the two boys talked about what they should do first, Platinum took in her surroundings. Looking back towards where they had come from, she had just realized how far they had walked. Sadly, she could not see any pokémon battle fields anywhere. Students were told they were only allowed to bring two pokemon with them, but it was a rarely enforced rule. And while it was a school, she had still be looking forward to battling other students. And crushing them of course. She smiled to herself at the thought of her other pokémon in her bag that she had sneaked in, thinking of herself as some cunning master thief.

"Hey! You three in front of the doors!" Platinum was snapped out of her thoughts by the shout. When she turned around, she could see a girl in a white lab coat with black pigtails walking towards them. Platinum thought she looked strangely familiar but shook the thought out of her head. The girl's shout had also attracted the two boys attention as well.

"I'm assuming I'd be correct in guessing that you three are the new students here?" She gave them a welcoming smile.

"That is correct." Platinum answered cautiously. "May I ask your name?"

"My name's Crystal, Professor Oak's assistant. But you can call me Crys for short." The older girl gave a friendly wave.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Crystal. My name is Platinum Berlitz."

"And I'm Diamond! But you can call me Dia if you want."

"My name's Pearl!" The boy chirped, excited at meeting the girl.

"Pleased to meet you guys." She gave a curious glance at Platinum before resuming. "Follow me and we can get your schedules, books, and supplies. Then, I can give you a little tour of this place. You're a few days late, so you missed the start-of-the-school assembly, but don't worry. You really didn't miss much." Crystal laughed to herself and walked through the sliding doors.

After getting their supplies from a conveniently placed student store, Crystal spent the rest of the day leading them around the campus, showing them the different classrooms and teachers. Platinum almost fainted at the sight of school. It was like heaven to someone such as herself who strove for knowledge. What really caught her eyes though, were the battle fields inside. She quietly said a thank you to herself.

"This place is amazing!" The girl grinned broadly. "I bet there is so much more I can learn here." The older girl smiled at the girl.

"We don't get that very often." She chuckled. "I can tell we're going to be good friends." As they reached the glass doors they started at, a loud ringing sound resounded through the building. Crystal laughed. "And perfect timing. That was the dinner bell. We should start heading to the cafeteria before everyone gets out of class."

Diamond's eyes lit up at the word 'dinner'. Aiming to get the best spots in the cafeteria, the group rushed to the cafeteria, surrounded by like-minded students. As they waited in line, the two girls began chatting about their classes.

"So we have eight classes in total, but we only got to half of them a day?"

"That's right." The older girl smiled back. "The school runs on a sort of 'A day, B day' schedule. So classes one through four, you go on an A day. Classes five through eight, you go to on B days. They alternate between the days. Saturdays are free days though, so we don't have any classes on that day."

"I see..." Platinum nodded seriously. "I shall do my best to remember what classes to go to on what days."

When they finally got their food, the small group scoured the cafeteria for a table. Crystal pointed to one where two others, a boy and a girl, were already at. The boy with black hair covered by a black and yellow cap stood up when they came. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face, which was directed at Crystal.

"Hey, Super Serious Gal! How's my favorite girl?" He laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Crystal had annoyance written all over her face. "Buzz off Gold. And don't call me that!"

Gold put on a look of fake disappointment. "Damn Super Serious Gal, why you gotta be so cold to me? I just wanted to talk to my girl."

"Watch your language in front of the new students! And for the last time, I am not your girl!" Crystal looked furious now, much to Pearl and Platinum's amusement. Diamond however, was watching the other girl at the table. She had on a blue bandana with brown hair hanging down, framing her face. He was amazed at how much food she had stacked up on her plate. Just before she was about to start eating, the girl noticed Diamond staring at her food.

"Uh, what's up kid? Do ya need somethin' from me or my food?" She scooted her plate further away from Diamond, turning protective of her meal.

Diamond snapped back to reality. "Oh, um, no. I was just wondering, are you gonna eat all that?"

The girl just laughed. "Of course I am! I wouldn't have gotten this much if I wasn't gonna eat it!" Diamond's face turned into that of a kick poochyena, looking back at his own measly plate full of food. The girl sighed and took his hand. "Here, c'mon." The boy looked shocked at his hand in hers but she didn't take any notice. They started walking towards the line "So what else do ya wanna eat?"

"Eh? What do I want?" The girl nodded. His face turned pensive for a second before suddenly lighting up the next moment. "I want everything that you got!"

Sapphire looked shocked at this. "Eh? Are ya sure ya can eat all that?" The boy nodded. "Alright then! How 'bout a little contest between the two of us?"

Diamond had a blank look on his face. "A contest?"

"Yeah! An eatin' contest!"

Diamond's face lit up immediately at this. "You really mean it?"

"Of course! I mean, all the food here is free so there ain't no reason to hold back! And it's pretty decent food for school food." She gave Diamond a toothy grin.

"Alright!" Diamond grinned.

"The name's Sapphire by the way. What's yours?"

"My name's Diamond! But you can call me Dia if you want."

"Alright, Dia! I can't wait to eat ya under the table!" Sapphire smiled broadly. "This is gonna be so much fun."

By the time Sapphire and Diamond returned, three more people had shown up. One was a boy in a red cap that covered his spiky black hair and wore a blue jacket. The boy excused himself to get food for the two girls while they waited. Seeing Crystal and Gold arguing they giggled to each other.

"My, my! Arguing again like an old married couple?" The older one teased. She had a long brown hair and wore a plain light blue shirt and red skirt. "Young love is so cute!" The way she said this frightened Platinum for some reason.

Crystal blushed and muttered something about a 'stupid boy' while Gold wore his goofy grin on again.

"You shouldn't tease them Blue. You're only a year older than them anyway." The younger girl said. She had her long blond hair tied back in a ponytail while she wore a simple orange dress over a black shirt.

Blue just waved her hand, dismissing what the younger girl said. "Oh Yellow, the two of them are obviously going to hook up sooner or later. No point in not having a little fun with them."

"Really?" Yellow pondered at this realization.

The boy who had left earlier came back with three plates, two in his hands while he balanced the third on his arms. "Here we go! Dinner time!" He announced.

Blue winked at the boy. "Thanks handsome." And took two plates for herself and Yellow, leaving the boy to blush. Yellow stiffened slightly at the off-handed compliment. When they all sat down together. Blue finally noticed the two Sinnoh trainers sitting there.

"Hey, you two! I haven't seen you around here recently. I'm guessing your new?" The two nodded. "Hooray! New students! My name's Blue, and this is Red." She gestured to the boy next to her. "It's nice to meet you."

"I am pleased to meet you as well." Platinum gave a polite nod towards the older woman. "My name is Platinum."

Yellow gave a shy wave to Pearl and Platinum. "Um, my name's Yellow."

"Mine's Pearl!" He gave her a big grin. "Nice to meet you!" The girl recoiled a bit as Pearl thrust out his hand. She tentatively took his hand, smiling softly.

"It's nice to you meet you." Yellow turned to Platinum and waved. "It's nice to meet you too, Platinum."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." The rich girl smiled back. "Excuse me for asking, but are you also a freshman here?" Platinum had spent the night before heading to the boat researching school. She had found out so-called nicknames for their grades and was thrilled to be able to say it.

"No, I'm actually junior... So I'm two years your senior..." Yellow blushed at the word. The younger girl looked shocked at this. A junior was an eleventh grade student, but the girl in front of her was so child-like. Platinum felt herself turning slightly jealous.

"A junior? But you look so... young." She cleared her throat at the end. "I apologize for my rudeness, I was just a little taken back."

Yellow laughed softly. "I do look young. It's annoying at some times though, but it has its advantages." The two girls immediately began chatting about random things, talking already as if they had been long time friends. Sapphire and Diamond had returned to the table with more plates of food, only to place them at the table to go get more. When they came back with four more plates each they sat down and prepared themselves. Red looked at the two strangely.

"So, what's with all the food Sapphire?"

"Oh, nothin' much Red. Just a friendly competition with my new pal Dia." She said this without looking at him, opting to stare at the food instead.

Diamond gave a small wave to Red, who returned it, then turned back to his food.

"Can I be referee?" Gold piped up.

"Sure, just hurry up and start!" Sapphire said impatiently.

"Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! The start of our first ever eating tournament is about to get underway. Our contestants this year are-"

"Skip the bullshit and start already!" Sapphire yelled. A few of the surrounding students at other tables glanced over. Most however, ignored the outburst and went about their business as if this sort of thing were normal.

Crystal sighed at this. "Please not in front of the younger students, Sapphire. You're almost just as bad as Gold!"

"I take offense to that Super Serious Gal! And, begin!"

Immediately after he said that, Sapphire and Diamond began swallowing food at an alarming rate. Platinum and Crystal just gaped at how much food was gone while Pearl was laughing, falling to floor. Blue and Red started to flirt, ignoring the contest as if it were just the two of them. Yellow gave a soft sigh at Blue and Red together. Platinum gave her a sympathetic look. Platinum immediately empathized with her new friend.

"Is something the matter, Yellow?" She tried to ask this softly, which was incredibly hard given they were in a cafeteria.

"No, it's nothing. Please excuse me, Platinum. I think I'm gonna head to bed. It was wonderful meeting you." Yellow got up and hastily walked towards the exit, bumping into a taller, brown-haired boy walking in.

"Sorry, Green..." She muttered before she continued her exit. Green looked back at her retreating figure and frowned a bit. He decided he would find her later, thinking she needed to be alone for now. By the time he got to the table with all the others, Diamond and Sapphire were on their third plate and still going, although Sapphire seemed to be slowing down. Seeing Red and Blue flirting, he quickly deduced why Yellow was in such a hurry to get out. He casually leaned up against the table and turned his attention to Platinum.

"Who are you?" He asked, a little harsher than he intended.

"I believe it is proper to give your own name before asking for another person's." Platinum replied curtly.

"I'm sorry. My name is Green." His tone slightly changed.

"My name is Platinum. I am a new student here." She softened her tone a bit, dismissing her earlier accusation of him.

"Did you happen to hear where Yellow was headed to?" The worry in his voice was clear.

"I did not. I am actually worried about her as well..." Platinum recalled the heartbroken face on her new friend's face. "Does she-" She cut herself off, thinking it was not her business to know. "Never mind. Please forget I said anything."

"I see. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Green stole an apple that had rolled off to the side from the competition. Taking a bite from it, he gave a small wave to Red and Blue before turning around to leave. Platinum sighed, turning her attention back to the two eaters. Sapphire had just finished her fourth plate and looked as if she was about to pass out. Diamond, however, was on his seventh and last plate and was still going strong.

"Damn Dia! You can really put that food away, can't ya?"

"Sapphire!" Crystal glared at Sapphire, who sheepishly looked away. She sounded exasperated. "Can't you at least show a little restraint?"

Diamond chuckled, stopping for just enough time to answer. "I love food!" Sapphire had a huge grin on her face.

"We're gonna be good friends, I can tell! Now if only Ruby could eat as much as ya." The girl laughed at this. Diamond, confused at this statement, just smiled and continued shoveling food into his mouth.

"Speaking of which, where is Pretty Boy?" Gold asked.

Sapphire looked a little mad at his question. "That sissy said he was sick and went to bed early. I doubt he's sick at all though!"

"Hey guys, speaking of which, we should head back to our rooms. It's getting pretty late." Blue said, looking around to find out that most of the other students had already left.

Red stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I guess we should. Me and Blue will meet you guys there, okay?"

Blue jumped up and grabbed Red arms. "Aw, but I wanna walk with the new students!"

"Fine." The young man smiled at the girl latched onto his arm. Gold held out his hand to Crystal while smirking.

"Need me to walk you back to your room, my lady?"

Crystal put a sweet smile on her face and to everyone's surprise took his hand. "I guess I should accept since you're never this nice. Just don't try anything." Crystal warned, and then started to walk out the door with her hand in Gold's. Sapphire looked at the remaining three and smiled.

"Lemme see your schedules. They should have your house number on them." Handing her their papers, she took a quick glance at them. Her face lit up and handed back the schedules. "Ya guys are lucky! Looks like ya bunkin' at our dorm! Man, this is gonna be so much fun!" She left the cafeteria with Red and Blue, waving at them to hurry up.

The three kids looked at each other and smiled. They briskly walked towards the exit and followed the older kids down the path. As they were walking, Platinum's mind shifted to what happened to Yellow.

* * *

Green cursed as he tripped over a tree root again. Picking himself up, he continued down a grassy slope to the side of the road. Beyond the houses lay a thick forest. Most of the island was left alone during construction of the school, leaving a lush habitat for many different types of wild pokémon. After a few more minutes of stumbling, he made it to a clearing at the side of a quiet stream. He could make out a slight, hunched over figure next to the stream. Guessing that it was Yellow, he walked over to her and stood silently next to her. They stayed like this for a good ten minutes, before Green finally said something.

"You're going to get sick if you stay out here."

She didn't respond. Crouching down, Green heard her breathing, steady and quiet. She was asleep. Green mentally hit himself for not realizing sooner. Carefully picking her up, he started to carry her back up the slope towards the path. A small, round yellow ball fell from her stomach and bounced a bit as he shifted her. Stretching out, a pikachu yawned before looking up at Green. "Sorry Chuchu." The boy muttered his apology, not bothering to stop.

"Chu." The pikachu said sleepily before trotting up the slope and after her master.

* * *

**Phew! I cut out so much from the FeelingShipping scene! Sorry about that. Poor Yellow D: Anyways Review, Comment, and Flame! Thank you so much for reading~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Don't worry for those who didn't read the old chapter 4, it was mostly filler, haha. Filler as in... Bash-On-Yellow-Till-She-Breaks-And-Starts-Crying-And-Has-Green-Comfort-Her. So this is the old Chapter 5. Yes, I'm going to say this every chapter.  
**

* * *

Standing outside their new dorm, the three Sinnoh students smiled at what would be their home for the next year. Their dorm was essentially one big house, split into two separate, smaller houses. One side for girls, one side for boys. On the ground floor were a kitchen and a couple of bathrooms. Where the two sides met was a parlor filled with sofas and a large television set. A staircase on each side of the parlor led up to the dorm rooms. On one of those sofas, there was a giant wad of blankets piled up into a ball.

"This place is lovely." Platinum sighed and did a graceful spin, taking in the new atmosphere.

Blue sidled up and whispered to Diamond and Pearl. "She's one of those people who're in their own little world, isn't she?"

"Sort of?" Pearl answered. They watched as she tripped and fell not so gracefully on to one of the couches. She screamed as the ball of blankets next to her suddenly moved, followed by a tired looking head popping out.

"It's alive!" Blue screamed dramatically, adding to Platinum's panic just for the fun of it. "Run! Before it swallows you up and drags you into the depths of the sofa!" Pearl and Sapphire joined in as well. In mere seconds, the parlor was in a state of chaos. Sapphire, taking a brave stance, faced up to the boy in the blankets.

"Back, ya vicious beast! Take this and die!" She leaped on to the boy and held him in a headlock.

"Sapphire! What are you doing?" He struggled to free himself, but to no avail. Just then, Crystal walked in from one of the side doors, Gold following her closely, snickering.

"It's almost ten at night! What the hell are all of you doing!" Taking into account of what she saw, the girl sprung into action. "Sapphire! Release Ruby at once! All of you laughing at the doorway, sit down, now! Gold! Let go of my hand before I knock you out cold!" She glared at everyone before sitting down across from them. "Now, could someone please explain what is going on?"

Blue coughed and averted her gaze. "We were just welcoming the new students."

Red backed her up. "Yeah. Just in a... loud way. A loud, chaotic and funny way." He laughed quietly to himself.

Ruby glared at the couple. "Yes, that was very funny! Especially when this she-devil attacked me!" He jerked a thumb in Sapphire's direction. She puffed out her cheeks indignantly.

"Well if ya weren't such a wuss, ya would a been able to fight back!" Crystal's glare cowed Sapphire into submission before she could continue.

Let's just... forget this whole thing." Crystal sighed. "We need to go to bed. It's a busy day tomorrow." At this moment, Green walked through the door with Yellow in his arms.

"Welcome back you two!" Blue jumped up. "So, what were the two of you doing out so late. For shame, the curfew was an hour ago!" The older woman teased them playfully. Green rolled his eyes and laid Yellow on one of the couches.

"Yes, what were you two doing out so late?" Gold nudged Green in the ribs lightly, only to be ignored entirely. Green gave a wave before heading up one of the staircases. Yellow bid everyone goodnight before heading up the opposite staircase.

"It seems we shall not know tonight, my dear Gold." Blue shook her head sadly.

"It seems that way. Oh well!" The boy shrugged before he gave an overly friendly goodnight to Crystal. Platinum giggled as Gold's goodnight was met with a swift kick to his behind. Crystal turned to Pearl and Diamond, who were still sitting quietly on the couch. Pearl was fidgeting ever so slightly however.

"There are a few extra cots in the closet that we can set up. You two are gonna have to share a room with Gold for the time being until we can clear out a room. It'll be a little cramped, but you'll make it." They nodded and both headed up the stairs, following a wounded Gold. She sighed to herself before acknowledging Platinum. "I don't have a roommate this year, so you're free to use my room for the year if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful." The girl smiled before following her new roommate up to their room. Platinum smiled to herself in excitement at the coming day.

* * *

"Gold, you idiot!" Crystal screamed, slapping the back of the said boy's head. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?" He replied incredulously.

"Oh, I don't know. How about how you, as a joke, decided to set all of our alarm clocks back an hour?"

"Oh yeah. It was just a little welcome-to-the-school joke for the kids." Gold chuckled. "You should have seen your face when you saw that you were going to be late!"

"Do you think this is funny? Because I'm going to kill you!" She snarled.

"Please calm down Crystal! We must focus on getting to class now!" Platinum tried to soothe her senior.

"Ugh! Platinum, Dia, do you two have a pokémon that can get you both to the school faster?" Crystal asked, pulling a pokéball our of her pocket.

"Yes, we do. Rapidash! Go!" Platinum threw the ball on to the ground, letting a white light erupt from it. Immediately after, the horse pokémon appeared and stooped down to allow Platinum to get on. After helping Diamond up, the two sped off towards the school.

"Alright! Let's go Xatee!" The xatu popped out of the pokéball and landed, allowing Crystal to climb on. The bird took off towards the sky as soon as she had climbed on.

"Hey! What about me? Crys!" Gold shouted.

Crystal glared at the boy. "What about you? It's not like you even care about being late to school!"

Gold stopped dead in his tracks at this remark and thought about it. "Oh right..." He burst out laughing. "Thanks Crys!" And with that he slowed to a walk.

Platinum in the meanwhile, was starting to suffocate. Diamond had his eyes shut tight from the speed they were traveling at and had wrapped his arms tight around Platinum's waist, crushing her. She gasped for air.

"Um, Diamond...? Can you please... not hold so... tight?"

"Oh! Sorry." He muttered, loosening his grip and immediately turning his head to hide his blush. As soon as Diamond had loosened his grip, Platinum gulped in fresh air. After about ten minutes of riding, they reached the main school building with Crystal landing soon after. She recalled Xatee and ran towards the two kids.

"Okay! We have three minutes, where are you're classes?"

"Um," Platinum and Diamond took a quick look at their schedules. "We both have Pokémon Biology I with Ms. Erika in Room 43."

"Great, we're going in the same direction. Come on! Let's hurry!" The three rushed through the building, going through countless hallways and flights of stairs.

"Wow, how big is this place?" Platinum breathed.

Diamond was sweating and panting, not used to running so much. "I... don't... know..."

"Thirty seconds!" Crystal shouted. The group picked up their pace even more. "Quick, here's your classroom. Get in!" Crystal opened up a door and the two kids rushed into their seats. Crystal sighed a relief and ran to her class down the hall. She tried to open the door, but found it locked. Looking up to see a sign on the door, she almost had a heart attack at that moment.

_"Mrs. Sabrina is out sick today. Chemistry has been canceled today."_

"Sick on the first real school day? Unlucky..." Crystal sighed before collapsing on to the ground.

"My, what an entrance you two!" The teacher exclaimed. "But since it's the first day, I would have been alright at you being late."

The two just smiled sheepishly and went to the back of the room, as all the front seats were taken. The teacher took role and introduced herself.

"Welcome ninth grade class, and the few tenth graders," She added, smiling to the few older students. "to Pokémon Biology I! My name is Ms. Erika and I will be your teacher for this year. Now, since it is the first day I suppose we should talk about the rules?" The class stayed silent, Erika frowned a little but went on. "What a quiet class. I hope you all stay that way! Now, first we should..." Diamond and Platinum turned to each other, tuning out the teachers rules.

"Why do they need to tell us the rules?" Platinum asked. "They should have read them in the school handbook."

"Right..." Diamond sighed. "The handbook. So, what do you think of the school so far?"

"Truthfully, it is not what I expected." Platinum giggled. "And I suppose this morning was a bit... rushed."

"A bit?" Diamond laughed, a bit louder than he had meant to.

"Thank you for at least giving me a pity laugh, Diamond." Erika suddenly laughed.

Diamond put on a blank face. "What?" Platinum giggled a little beside him.

Erika smiled and clapped her hands together. "Okay! Now that we've got the rules out-of-the-way, how about we start class! We'll be learning all about the wonders of different pokémon's bodies." Almost everyone in the class groaned as Ms. Erika handed out the worksheets. Platinum on the other hand looked ecstatic to finally start her first class.

"Platinum, you don't mind helping me with this, do you?"

"Of course! Friends are supposed to help each other."

An hour and a half later the bell rang, signaling the end of class and cutting off the teacher's speech. Only Diamond and Platinum had managed to finish the worksheet, considering Platinum was the only one who had bothered to skim the textbook beforehand. As everyone stood up to leave, Platinum listened intently to everyone else's conversations, curious about how people behaved in a classroom.

"How the hell are we supposed to know the different parts of an oddish's leaf?" A girl asked her friends. They all agreed with her about it and then started giggling about something else. They occasionally shot glances at the boys in the classroom as they were leaving, including Diamond. Platinum had not thought about this and started looking around as well, sizing up her classmates as they left. None of them look particularly exceptional or different at all. They all looked surprisingly... normal. No clichéd so-called clicks that she often read about in books. Ms. Erika's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Don't be late for your next classes everyone," The teacher called out, "you've only got ten minutes to get there!"

Diamond turned to Platinum as they walked down the hallway. "'Only' ten minutes?"

Platinum just shrugged and kept walking. "This place is pretty big, and it does take a while to get to classes."

"Yeah, I suppose. What class do you have next?"

"Basic Regional History with Ms. Roxanne."

"Really? I have the same class!" Diamond looked positively happy. "Well, what about your classes after that?"

"Well, we have lunch obviously. And after lunch, I have Cooking I with Mr. Brock and Mathematics I with Mr. Norman."

"What? No way!"

"No way?" Platinum cocked her head, giving the boy a curious look.

"You have the exact same classes as me!"

"Really? That is wonderful news."

"Yeah, weird coincidence." Diamond laughed.

Platinum smirked. "Yes, a weird coincidence." Unknown to Diamond, Platinum had pulled a few strings so that her schedule and Diamond's were exactly the same. She did not wish to be alone in her classes for the entire year. Of course that meant she had to take some classes she would rather have no taken, such as Cooking. However, it was worth it._ 'Of course, I could have chosen Pearl. But there was something about Diamond. It has nothing to do with Pearl as a person, I just feel... more comfortable with Diamond. That's it.'_

"Platinum. Hey, Platinum!" Diamond waved a hand in front of her face. The girl was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the boy, confusion and worry clear on his face.

"Are you okay? You just kinda spaced out there for a minute."

"I am fine." She retorted. "Come on, We should hurry to our next class."

"Oh. Okay." The two hurried away to their next class.

* * *

"Class, Sit down. Now." A stern looking woman stood in front of her class, glaring all of them down.

Blue groaned. "Ugh! An hour and a half of hell!"

"Come on Blue, Ms. Clair isn't that bad." Red added as an afterthought, "She can even be nice sometimes."

"Nice?" Blue scoffed at this. "I've seen rampaging gyarados' nicer than that beast."

Green raised his eyebrows at this, but said nothing. Red on the other hand stared at her, or rather, behind her with fear evident on his face. "Um...Blue?"

"Ha! I'd rather be locked in a room with a salamance than with her! Maybe two! And they both have pokérus!" The girl continued her rant.

"Is that so?" A chilling voice came from behind her.

"It is!" She said, before she felt her blood run cold. " Who said that?" She asked meekly.

"That would be me." Blue turned around and screamed, shocking everyone in the class.

"Well well, you certainly said some nice things about me, didn't you?" Clair deadpanned, while Blue was too dumbstruck to answer back. "I suppose it can't be helped. Considering I am a dragon master, I could take those as compliments." Blue was about to sigh a relief when Clair continued. "But, I also suppose I should punish you for speaking ill about a teacher. Meet me here at seven o'clock a.m. sharp, on saturday for detention."

_'Damn that bitch.'_ Blue cursed under her breath while Red and Green snickered behind her. Clair started to walk back to the front of the class but turned around for a moment, adding, "And why not invite your friends? It can be a little party, since you two seem to find her punishment so funny." And resumed walking to the front of class accompanied by Blue's giggling and groans from Red and Green.

"Damn it, this is all your fault..." Muttered Green.

"My fault!" Exclaimed Blue.

"Yes, your fault." Green spat back. "Now we have detention. Pesky woman."

"How dare you call me that! I swear..." Blue shook a fist at him.

"You swear what?"

"Oh, never mind! I'll deal with you later."

Green smirked. "Is that a promise?"

Blue was fuming. "You are dead meat!"

Red decided that moment would be a good time to step in. "Blue, please calm down." He soothed her.

"Calm down?" She screeched.

"Yeah..." Said a terrified Red. Blue almost never got this angry. "Please? At least until this class is over, then you can kill him."

Blue collapsed into her seat and sulked. "Fine. Your lucky I love you Red. I would have punched anyone else if they tried to have told me that."

Red sighed. "I know..." Green kept his smirk on the entire time.

* * *

Gold sauntered into his classroom and sat down in the back, ignoring the obvious stares he was getting due to a large purple bruise forming on his face. A student next to him snickered at him as he got out his book.

"Glad you finally made it Gold." Smirked a red headed boy. He wore a plain black jacket with blue jeans.

"Thanks for the welcome Silver." Gold muttered, throwing glares at him.

"So what possessed you to come early today?" Silver continued, tugging at Gold's nerves.

"Oh, ha ha. You're so funny Silver. You should be a comedian." Gold countered.

"You think so? Hm, I could pull it off. Better than you at least." Silver smirked again.

"You bastard..." Gold started to get up but turned to look at a familiar figure walking towards them. "Hey! If it isn't Super Serious Gal! How has your day been so far?"

"Oh, shut it Gold. Or do you want a second bruise on your other cheek to match?" Crystal replied, glaring at the boy.

"Hey Crys." Silver greeted.

"Hi Silver." The girl gave a small wave. "How has your day been?"

"It's been decent, I suppose..."

"That's good. Oh! By the way, you need to meet the new students. They're in our dorm."

"Really. That should be...interesting."

"Yes, it-"

Gold cut in before she could finish her sentence. "Shhh! Shame on you Crystal, the teacher is talking. You should be silent and show respect."

Crystal smiled sweetly to him. "Remember how I said you're dead earlier today?" Gold nodded. "It's going to be a long, slow and painful death." Gold just stared at her. She looked at him weirdly before asking "What are you..." Before she could finish, Gold's face was inches away with a wide grin on his face. She started to blush, thinking why he was doing this. Suddenly he hugged her and started to fake cry. Crystal stiffened at the hug, her face turning red at the contact.

"I'm so happy! My little Super Serious Gal is finally growing a personality this year!" He teased. She heard nothing he said, still stunned by what he just did. She didn't even notice when he let go. Gold was confused at why she wasn't yelling at him yet or hitting him. "Uh, Crys? You alright?" She was still silent. "Yo, Crys! Wake up!" No answer yet. Gold just shrugged and turned to Silver. "You know what's wrong with her?"

"You are hopeless." Silver groaned. Gold just stared at him with a blank face, wondering what was up with his friends.

* * *

"So... much... useless history..." Diamond groaned.

Platinum laughed at her companion. "Oh, it is not so bad. At least there is no homework."

Diamond groaned. "Yeah, but we have to remember all that stuff. I mean, I guess knowing what the longest standing pillar in Eterna City is kinda cool. Sort of."

"Shame on you Diamond." Platinum chided then quoted. "If we don't learn from our past, we are doomed to repeat it." She paused. "Or something to that extent." The two laughed as they headed up the stairs to the math department.

"Oh great. Our last class is math!" The girl giggled at the boy's complaining. On impulse, she grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the classroom. Diamond felt his face turn warm after realizing they were holding hands. He saw the other kids look at them, giggling at the couple. Strangely, Diamond didn't really care what they thought though. Right now, this was a once in a lifetime chance for him and he was not going to let them ruin this moment. After a few minutes of walking and climbing, they reached the math hallway, only to hear someone with a familiar voice yell.

"But why not?" Ruby whined.

"Because I said you can't. It is forbidden to leave the island." A deeper, more masculine voice told the boy.

"But why is it forbidden for me? Other kids leave all the time, so give me a reason why I can't?" The boy countered.

"I don't need to give a reason. Now get to class before you're late. This discussion is over." With that the older man turned and walked into the classroom, leaving Ruby furious.

Platinum let go of Diamonds's hand and ran forward to Ruby. Diamond, a little sad that she had let go, followed. He had to admit he was curious about what happened between the two as well.

"Ruby!" Platinum yelled.

Ruby turned at the voice, and gave a small wave. "Hey Platinum, hey uh, Diamond, was it?"

Diamond returned the wave and decided to let Platinum do the talking. "So what was all that about?" She asked. "Who was that man?"

"That man," Ruby jabbed a finger towards the door, "Is my dad, and one giant jerk. Can you believe he won't even let me leave the island? He even told Professor Oak to specifically reject my request to leave. Wait," He gave them a worried look. "Don't tell me you guys are in his class?" The two nodded, while Ruby groaned. "Well, good luck you two, you're gonna need it to survive in that class."

Platinum looked confused. "Is he really that bad?"

Ruby laughed darkly at this. "No, he's worse. I would rather have Ms. Clair as a teacher then him. And she used to sick her dragonairs on the kids!"

"Ah..." Despite not knowing who Clair was, Platinum got the idea of how bad he was.

Ruby just sighed. "Anyways, I suppose I should get to class. See you guys at dinner." With a little wave he took off running. The two looked at each other and walked into the class. The room was surprisingly empty. There were only around fifteen desks, with little else besides the teacher's desk and a giant chalkboard. The blinds were closed, letting only a few rays of sun inside and giving the room andominous lighting.

"Kinda empty," remarked Diamond, "and a little depressing..."

Platinum nodded and took a seat in the back. Diamond stole a glance at the teacher, and followed Platinum. A couple of minutes later the students filled the classroom. There were only thirteen kids total in the class. The teacher got up from his desk and walked to the chalkboard.

"Listen up. I am only going to say this once, so pay attention." His tone was commanding, scary even, and Diamond immediately thought this was a teacher you did not want to cross. Satisfied he had the students undivided attention, he continued. "This is Advanced Mathematics. Basic math is important in not only the business world, but also in battles, believe it or not. Being able to gauge how far away an opponent is, and how far your attacks reach can be based off of certain formulas. This class is usually for sophomores, however, I see we have a few freshmen." He glanced at Platinum and Diamond. "Let's hope you aren't as dull witted as last year's freshmen." Platinum leaned forward intently, eager to prove she was smarter than last year's freshmen. "You will address me as Mr. Norman and I expect each one of you to be diligent with your studying and show absolute respect. There will be no joking around in here. Any student slacking off will be kicked out, immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Silence. He picked up a piece of chalk and started to write on the board. "Excellent. Turn to page 3 in your books. We will start with 'Chapter one: Section one..."

By the end of the class, the board was covered with complicated equations, tables and scenarios. Mr. Norman had written each one out and explained them step by step quickly. By the time Diamond walked out, he was leaning on Platinum, dizzy from all the numbers, letters, symbols and formulas.

"Man... I miss when math was just numbers..." He groaned.

Platinum laughed. "If you are so confused from the first class, then that just means you will have to work harder!"

"Yeah... I am not looking forward to this school year."

Platinum patted the boy on the back."Oh, cheer up. Tomorrow we have all our easy classes."

Diamond looked at her, his eyes brighter than before and with a smile on his face. "Really? Like Cooking?" Diamond was eager to learn how to make delicious pokemon food and poffins.

"Yes. And Foreign Studies and Archaeology." Platinum's eyes twinkled at they would be taking tomorrow. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

* * *

**Phew! I finally finished... sorry about such a long wait. Review, comment or flame~ Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Thank you guys again if you've gotten this far!  
**

**This is the old Chapter 6, just to let you know~  
**

* * *

Diamond and Sapphire sat together inside Diamond's room, sharing a plate of rice balls to celebrate finishing their first two weeks of school and enjoying their day off. Outside, a light rain had started over the island, covering the main path in a slight mist. Sapphire suddenly leaned closer to Diamond, staring at him intently.

"Are ya gonna do it Dia?"

"What? No! Wait, do what?" Diamond jerked back, shocked by the sudden question.

"The dance. C'mon! Just do it! It's just a few simple words." Pleaded Sapphire. "And you'll have lots of fun."

"Yeah, but what if she says no?" Diamond countered.

"Then she says no." Sapphire shrugged. "But ya won't know if ya don't ask!"

"I'll ask later. I still have time."

"Time? I guess so. There's still a week before the actual dance, but it'd be better if ya just got it done and over already." She continued. "What if some other guy has already asked her? Then ya gonna be goin' alone or, even worse, not goin' at all!"

Diamond sighed "Please stop."

Sapphire looked about ready to explode but stood up and walked out of his room, taking the rice balls of course, not wanting to hurt her new friend in her rage. She had tried for the past hour to get Diamond to ask Platinum to the annual Fall Dance. They had one for every season. Sapphire usually didn't mind going though, since they always got a few extra days off so the teachers could prepare for the occasion. That gave most kids ample time to find a partner or a way to skip the dance. _'Oh, but not Dia. He's either too shy or too stubborn.'_ Sapphire was walking towards the kitchen when she had an idea.

_'Maybe if I can't get Dia to ask Platinum out, I can get Platinum to ask him out! Yes! That's a...'_ ,She sighed at her thought, realizing one thing wrong with it._ 'A terrible idea. Platinum is even more stubborn than Dia is! And does she even like him? Really looks like it, but she would probably deny it. Ahh! They're too stubborn, they can deal with it themselves. I have my own problems to deal with.'_ And with that, Sapphire stormed off to find Ruby.

On the opposite side of the house, Dia and Sapphire could not have imagined what was happening in Yellow and Blue's room.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Platinum was happier than she had ever been. Yellow started to laugh at how her friend looked, jumping around and laughing. Unknown to Diamond and Sapphire, Yellow and Platinum had listened in on their conversation with a little help from Blue. She had set up microphones under Diamond's bed the night before so that Platinum could potentially spy on him. Platinum felt guilty at first, and a bit like a stalker, but she was willing to try anything to go to this dance with Diamond. It was strange, she was always so confident and sure of herself. But when it came to Diamond, petty things became tyranitar-like problems. Yellow was there helping out. She had come to Platinum earlier in the week for help as she was in the same situation.

* * *

"Platinum! Are you in there?" Yellow was knocking on the girl's door.

Platinum poked her head out. "Yellow? Please come in. Do you need something?" Yellow was fidgeting nervously, staring at the ground and refusing to make eye contact with Platinum. The younger girl tried to speak to her again. "Yellow? Are you all right?" The worry was clear in Platinum's voice.

Yellow took a deep breath before talking, the words spilling out of her in one breath. "Okay, Platinum. You know how every season we have a party where you take a... partner and well, it's more of a dance, but anyways, it's this saturday and I was thinking about asking Green, but I'm too shy to ask and I'm afraid he would say no, so could you help me find out if he would say yes before I ask him?" She stopped, took a deep breath, then looked at the stunned girl. Platinum, shocked at how much the girl had said in a short amount of time, her brain trying to register it all. When she noticed that Yellow was staring at her she laughed a little and composed herself.

"Well... I can see why you need help, but I am not really sure I am the one you should be asking... "

Yellow just laughed. "Actually, you're the best one to ask. Blue would probably tell me to try to seduce him or something. Crystal's smart, but I don't think she would know much about asking people out, and Sapphire would probably just tell me to suck it up and ask him out. So really, that leaves you as the best candidate." She concluded.

Platinum thought about this for a minute and realized that was probably right. But what would she know about asking a guy out? "Alright, how about we make a deal?" Yellow looked at her with a confused face. "If I help you invite Green, could you help me invite Diamond? We can go together. I am afraid he might have already accepted another girl's invitation." Platinum mentally slapped herself. _'Why should I care if he is going with another girl?'_

The older girl sighed in relief and smiled. "Of course I'll help! Don't you worry Platinum, I'm sure he's just waiting for you to ask him!"

Platinum giggled at her friend's sudden personality change. "Yes. That sounds... wonderful."

* * *

After letting her friend calm down, Yellow finally talked. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go ask him!" She laughed.

Platinum started to walk towards the door, but paused before opening it. "Will it not seem strange to ask him right after he finished talking about it with Sapphire? And he would probably be suspicious about how I knew he was going to ask me out."

"Hmm...you're right." Yellow frowned at this a bit before going back to smiling. "You could ask him later tonight? I'll show you this great clearing in the forest that's very romantic! It's also by the stream. The rain should clear up by then." Yellow sighed again. "Oh... that sounds so nice."

"Really? That sounds wonderful." Platinum hugged her friend. "I will ask him to go while we're under the moonlight. That is the perfect atmosphere, correct?" Platinum had a faraway look to her eyes, imagining the scene.

"You read way too many romance books!" With the last word, Yellow threw a pillow at the daydreaming girl, hitting her square in the face and causing both girls to dissolve into laughter. Sitting up, Platinum suddenly turned serious, yet awkward at the same time.

"Yellow... I wish to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?" Yellow opted to stay lying down, cuddling a pichu doll. The other girl fidgeted with a ruffle in her skirt.

"For being my friend. Believe it or not, I have never been able to talk to another girl like this." Platinum blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, then you're welcome! I think...?" Yellow laughed it off, causing the other girl to giggle. Soon, they erupted into another fit of laughter that lasted long after the end of their talk.

* * *

Diamond was sitting at the edge of his bed, lost in his thoughts when a familiar voice cut through them.

"Hey! Dia!" The boy looked up to see his childhood friend burst through the door. Pearl ran over and jumped into one of the chairs in the room, spinning around in it for a bit and making Diamond smile, trying to subdue a laugh.

"What're you doing here Pearl?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pearl smirked. "I'm here to get you and Platinum together!"

Diamond looked shocked at this, and didn't notice his face was starting to get warm. "D-did Sapphire tell you?" He managed to stutter.

"Of course not! She told Gold, who told Blue, who told me!" With those words he slapped Diamond on the back of his head. "Sheesh, It's also pretty obvious you're head over heels for her. Well, obvious to everyone except her! And she's a lot nicer to you than everyone else, so that has to mean something?"

"She is? And you really think so?" Diamond's eyes lit up.

"You've seriously never noticed?" His friend shook his head. "What am I gonna do with you?" Pearl sighed. "Well, you should ask her tonight!"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah! Or even better, ask her now!" Pearl said, jumping out of his seat and grabbing Diamond's arm

"Eh? Right now? I-I'm not ready though!" His friend stumbled over his own feet, clearly nervous at the prospect of asking out his long time crush.

"Not ready? You've had years to be ready!" Pearl started to drag Diamond out of his room, with Diamond shouting protests.

"Can't I ask her later tonight?" Diamond begged.

Pearl sighed. "Fine. You better do it tonight. You can do it underneath the moonlight, or something like that. That's romantic in those stupid romance books, right? I'm sure she's read plenty of those..." Pearl added under his breath.

"Do they?" Diamond cocked his head a bit. "Well, I guess it could help if I do it in the dark." _"Then maybe she won't see me stumble around like an idiot."_

"Great! Remember, you better do it tonight!" Pearl ran to the door, adding a "Good luck Dia!", before running down the hall. Diamond groaned and looked at his clock.

"Hmm...Got a couple hours before dinner." Diamond stretched and laid back on his bed. "Nap time!" Soon, he was passed out in a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Yellow."

"Yeah?" Yellow was too focused on her sketchbook to look up. Her pikachu, Chuchu, was curled up on her lap and sleeping.

"Can I talk to you?" Green asked.

At this, she looked up and blushed realizing that Green was the one asking her. "T-talk?" He nodded. "Well, sure I guess."

"The Fall dance is this saturday. You want to come with me?"

"Sure!" Yellow said this quickly, not even bothering to think about it.

"All right. See you later than." He walked away before she realized what she just said, not giving her time to change her mind. Yellow's brain finally clicked and she shot up in her seat. Chuchu fell on to the ground, stretched a bit, then curled up again to fall asleep.

"He asked me to the dance. And I said yes. I have to go tell Platinum right away!" She ran off up the stairs, forgetting her sleeping pikachu. Chuchu slept a little longer before a few loud voices erupted from the open kitchen doors. She perked up her ears slightly at the sound before drifting off again.

"So he's finally gonna ask her then?" Sapphire asked, taking a bite of an apple she'd stolen off the counter.

Pearl nodded. "Yup, later tonight after dinner. He's gonna ask her under the moonlight. How cheesy!" He sat down at the table while Ruby and Sapphire leaned up against the counter.

"Don't be so jealous Pearl." Ruby teased. "I'm sure some girl will ask you. Maybe." The boy talked while looking at his reflection in the glass cabinets, fixing a stray piece of hair that had managed to find its way out of his hat.

"What!" Pearl sputtered. "Me? Jealous? I am not!" His friends dissolved into laughter at how worked up the boy was becoming. "Idiots..." Pearl muttered before walking back to his room. Ruby turned to Sapphire.

"So what about you? Has anybody asked you?"

"Nope! I've got someone I wanna ask though." She winked at the boy.

Ruby didn't catch the wink and laughed. "Just don't scare him away!"

"Hmph! Well what about ya, pretty boy? Any girl asked ya yet?"

He just waved the question away. "Oh, a lot have asked me."

Sapphire snorted at this. "A lot? Try telling the truth and say none."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" He sniffed back. "I just turned them all down."

"Oh, nothin'." She started to laugh. "I just meant they probably wanna get a real man to go with them!"

"Ha ha, very funny, barbarian."

"Hey! I told ya not to call me that!" Yelled Sapphire.

"Then don't act like one!" Ruby countered.

"Ya jerk... forget what I told ya! I'm goin' solo to that dance!" Sapphire pounced, catching Ruby in a headlock. Crystal and Gold walked in just in time to see Sapphire choking Ruby. "Now ya better take that back before I snap ya neck!"

"Sapphire! Don't-" Crystal started before getting cut off by Gold.

"Oh relax, Crys. Have a little fun." He turned back to the fight. "Yeah! Go Sapphire! Wanna make a bet Crys?"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage them Gold." She whispered after, "1,000 poké on Ruby."

Gold smirked cockily. "Deal!" The boy laughed. "Easy money!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Crystal smiled back at him, then turned to the two fighting. A mischievous glint in her eye, she gave an offhand remark to Sapphire. "Hey Sapphire. I didn't know you and Ruby were getting to be so intimate!" Sapphire looked as if she'd been punched across the face at what Crystal had said.

"Me and this wuss?" She sputtered. "Never! I would- Whoa!" Using this distraction, Ruby flipped and pinned Sapphire to ground. After holding her there for a few seconds, Ruby smirked and got off, dusting himself off before lending Sapphire a hand.

The boy then turned to Crystal, still with a grin on his face. "Thanks Crystal."

The girl laughed. "It was no problem. And sorry about that Sapphire." She smiled to Gold who was still shocked at what just happened. The girl giggled at her friend's face. "This should teach you not to gamble Gold. Now hand over my money."

"That was cheating Crys, and you know it!" He yelled.

"Oh, don't you go lecturing me on cheating Gold. I was just kidding, you don't have to pay me. But, you have to make it up to me somehow."

"Make it up?" Gold looked thoughtful for a moment. "Alright, then how about I take you to the dance?"

"What?" This remark stunned Crystal.

"You heard me. Come on! It'll be fun, and I know you don't have a date." Gold smirked.

"But I have so much work to do for Professor Oak! I have to file all his papers, grade those tests and I still have that research essay on delibirds."

"You work too much, you know that?" Gold gave her a warm smile. "So we're going to the dance. Make sure to wear a pretty dress, Super Serious Gal."

"D-Don't call me that! Ugh, you're so childish Gold!" She stomped off to her room, blushing and accompanied by Gold's laughter. Storming by her room, she stopped in front of the open door when she heard Platinum sigh.

"Oh, no..." Platinum put her head into her hands. She and Yellow were in her room, discussing solutions to their dilemma. The rain outside had not stopped like the forecast had predicted. It was still only a light drizzle, but that would be enough to make the entire bank muddy.

"Relax Platinum." Yellow soothed. "We'll just have to find another place for you and Dia to go."

"Like where?" Platinum retorted, not bothering to raise her head.

"Um, I have no idea. Maybe we should ask Crys. She knows the island better than anybody else."

"Alright, but we better hurry. Dinner is in half an hour." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Platinum yelled.

Crystal popped her head in. "Hi Platinum. Can I ask for help with something?"

Platinum sat back down on her bed. "Sure, if I can ask you something after."

"Of course! Okay, so you know how the dance is in a week? I need help with that."

"Doesn't everyone?" Platinum muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Crystal cocked her head.

"Nothing. Forgive me." Platinum laughed. "So, you were saying?"

"Right. Gold asked me to go, but..." She paused for a moment, tugging at her sleeve apprehensively. "I have no idea how to dance. So I thought you could teach me?" Platinum recalled all the dance classes her father had forced her to take. She also remembered how useless she believed they would be. Now, however, it seems they would come in handy.

"Oh, of course. But I do not think one week would be enough time to teach you." The younger girl started to go into the complications of rhythm and timing and foot work before Crystal stopped her.

"Oh! I just need to learn the basics so I don't look like a complete idiot."

"Alright, but could this please wait until tomorrow? I'm a little busy tonight."

"Oh... okay. Does tonight have anything to do with Dia?" Crystal said slyly.

"Yes. How did you know?" The younger girl sputtered.

"Well, it seemed like you two got along really well. I thought he would be the obvious choice." Crystal had a genuine look of shock on her face.

"Yes. I shall admit I do feel more comfortable around him." She added, "But I assure you, that does not mean any more." After catching Crystal up on their original plan and how the rain had ruined it, she asked her about places that would be up to par. After looking thoughtful for a minute, Crystal answered.

"You could always go to the cafeteria." She teased. The glare from the younger girl silenced her. "Sorry. Couldn't resist. But does it have to be all fancy? You could just casually ask him, I'm sure he'd be more comfortable with that."

Platinum smiled gently. "I guess he would be. Thank you Crystal."

"No problem! Also, it doesn't have to be completely non romantic. I'd really recommend you to ask while the sun is setting instead. It's also not safe to be outside at night. " The older girl reverted back to her old, cautionary self.

"I see... so I shall ask immediately after dinner."

"You could always skip dinner?" Crystal chimed in. "With the setting sun reflecting off the shimmering mist. That's nice? Or too cheesy?"

"No, it is perfect." Platinum laughed. "I'll just take him right outside, on the front porch." The girl smiled to herself at the prospect of how it would go.

"That settles all of our problems then! Oh, we better hurry down for dinner!" Yellow got up and walked to the door. "Better run you two!"

Crystal and Platinum got up and joined Yellow in walking down to the kitchen. Everyone had started eating already. Unfortunately, this meant the table was full. Blue and Ruby were chatting loudly about fashion while Red and Green distanced themselves from everyone else, talking strategies to each other. Silver sat in the corner, eating quietly. Gold, Diamond, Pearl and Sapphire however, were too busy stuffing their faces to talk. The three girls were left to sit at the counter, separated from the group. Gold looked up from the spaghetti he was slurping. "Hey, Crys! You gotta come try this food Dia cooked." Crystal looked disgusted as she sat down at the other side of the counter, determined to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Gold! You need to mind your manners!" She snapped. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

He swallowed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Geez Super Serious Gal, gimme some slack. It's not like anybody but you cares how I eat. Well, you and pretty boy over there."

"Hey!" Ruby cried indignantly. "I don't... okay yeah, I care. To put it bluntly, you're a disgusting slob Gold."

"Damn, thanks a lot Ruby." The boy growled, earning a slap from Blue. Crystal thanked her before turning on him.

"Gold! Watch your language!"

"Fine, fine! I should just stop talking."

Silver sighed. "If only it were as simple as saying." Gold said nothing, sending a glare full of contempt towards his rival. Blue laughed.

"Oh Gold, do please continue. It was really fun slapping you." Everyone laughed with her except for Gold.

Diamond got up to get seconds, using this chance to talk to Platinum. "Hey... Platinum?"

"Yes?" She smiled back at him, causing him to almost drop his plate. He composed himself slightly before starting.

"Would you... like to uh..." The boy could feel his face was turning red fast and his throat felt dryer by the second. His palms began to sweat, loosening his grip on his plate. Again, he had to compose himself and with a little urging from Platinum, he continued. "I mean if you're not to busy... could I... talk... to you? After dinner?"

Platinum couldn't help the smile that came over her face. "Of course. I would be delighted to." He sighed a relief after that, while he was too busy with his thoughts, Platinum gave Yellow a wink. This didn't go unnoticed by Blue, who stifled a laugh and nudged Red, pointing at the two.

"Look Red!" She whispered, so no one else would over hear them. "Dia's gonna go 'talk' with Platinum! And I overheard Green and Yellow's conversation earlier today. They're going together to the dance as well!"

"What! Are you serious..." Red grumbled. "How do you know?

Blue giggled. "Microphones, duh!"

"Isn't that spying?"

"Your point? You wouldn't really expect any less from me. Especially with money on the line. Now pay up!"

"Dang it Blue, you're turning into Gold." Red growled, handing Blue 3,000 poké bills.

Blue stuck her tongue out at Red. "Oh, you're just a sore loser. And besides, I need the money!"

Red scoffed. "For what?"

"So I can buy stuff."

"Buy stuff? When have you ever bought something?"

"I buy potions and clothes sometimes!" Blue winked. "I just usually get you or Green to pay for it."

The sun had set below the horizon by the time everyone finished, leaving the sky a brilliant shade of dark orange. Platinum and Diamond had left for their talk after dinner, leaving the others to clean up. Green had slipped out with Yellow before Blue could force him to help her wash the dishes. Much to his chagrin, Yellow had decided to make a detour by the front porch. She quietly opened the window.

"What are we doing?" Green whispered.

"I just want to see if Platinum is really going to do it." She assured him nonchalantly as they peeked out the window. He said nothing about this for a moment though, waiting to see if she would do anything else. The girl held up a hand, signaling for Green to be quiet. She relaxed after a minute though and turned to Green, expecting the obvious question.

"What are we doing? And please tell the truth this time."

"We're just checking up on them." She replied lightly.

"Why? It's none of your business." Green stated.

"Of course it is! She's my best friend! I just don't want her to be crushed if he says no..."

"You've hung out with that pesky woman too much."

Yellow laughed a little. "I know. I'm really sorry."

"Though it is nice you care for her so much" Green gave a soft smile. "But don't you think this is going a little to far?"

"I guess you're right." Yellow sighed. "I shouldn't be spying on them. I'm starting to feel guilty."

Green smiled a little. "There's the old Yellow. Come on, we should leave them be." The older boy got up and walked back towards a couch.

Yellow blushed a bit. "Oh, right..." She followed after him, throwing a last hopeful look behind, before running to catch up to Green. _'Good luck Platinum.'_

Platina and Diamond were sitting on the steps of the front porch, unaware that moments ago their friend had been spying on them. They hadn't spoken much since they had sat down, and the silence was making the girl unbearably nervous. She looked at the boy sitting next to her staring out into the lake, noticing how unfocused his eyes were. She opened her mouth to speak, but Diamond cut her off.

"So the dance is coming up soon." He muttered quietly

"Yeah..." Platinum looked down at a lock of hair she had been unconsciously playing with.

Diamond swallowed a bit before continuing. "I wonder who our friends are taking."

Platinum pretended to look thoughtful before replying. "I'm sure Red and Blue will be together. So will Green and Yellow, Crystal and Gold, and maybe Ruby and Sapphire? I'm not too sure about Pearl though."

"Ah..." His face looked blank again for a minute before he responded. "So...has anybody asked you...to the...dance?"

"Me?" Platinum's mind was racing. She knew that he would ask her the question, but never really thought about how she would answer or react. She started, but her throat felt dry. Hesitating a bit, she coughed slightly and started again. "A couple of people have asked me." She said slowly, making sure to pronounce each syllable. "But I turned them all down." She added quickly, noticing the slight frown on his face.

"Ah. Well," He scratched the back of his head nervously. "W-would you like to... g-go with...me?" His face flushed as he said this._ 'Yes! He finally asked me!'_ He quickly added after, "A-as friends of course!"

Platinum accidentally pulled a piece of hair out.

"Oh... friends." She looked down at the piece of hair she just pulled out. Diamond started to sweat a bit, noticing that she looked a little crestfallen. "That would be nice." She noticed concern all over the boy's face as he noticed the pause. He opened his mouth before she quickly cut him off. "It is getting dark. We should head back to the house now." Platinum looked up at the sky to see the moon had risen and countless stars dotted the darkness around it.

"But..." Seeing the look on her face, he decided it would be better to drop the conversation. "Okay, that's a good idea." They both headed back in silence.

_'Stupid, stupid Dia!'_ Diamond mentally kicked himself. _'It was so perfect and I ruined it! Sure, she agreed to come but... Now she probably thinks I only want to be friends. Oh man...'_

Platinum sighed to herself._ 'That did not go like I thought it would. Does he really only think of us as friends? Hm, he did ask me to the dance, but as friends only... I have to talk to Yellow about this...'_ She paused, remembering that her friend was with Green. _'That leaves Blue, Crystal and Sapphire. It looks like I am asking Blue.'_

Above the two, a lone star shot across the sky, leaving a misty, white trail behind it.

* * *

**Yellow seems OOC, but I guess that's what hanging around with Blue will do! Anyways comment, give me constructive criticism (Seriously, I would love this as long as it's actually constructive~), flame, etc. Thanks for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Big thanks to all my readers. You guys make me so happy! Yes, I have to thank you guys in every chapter. Anyways, lessee...**

**This is the old Chapter 7. Wonderful, right?**

* * *

Platinum gently knocked on the her senior's door. "Blue." Platinum softly called out. No reply. She knocked on the door and called again a little louder. "Blue!"

"What?" The girl jumped back a little to avoid the door opening. Blue stood there, annoyance written on her face, but softened when she saw it was Platinum. She gestured for her to come in, silently closing the door. "So what's up Platinum? Trouble with Dia?" Blue asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yes." She lowered her eyes a bit. "Does everybody know about us?"

"It's easy to see." Blue laughed, before suddenly looking furious. "What's with the sad look? He didn't turn you down did he? Wait here, I'll go knock some sense into him!" She stood up, heading for the door.

Platinum jumped up. "No! It is not that! He did ask me, and we are going."

"Oh, then whats the problem?"

"He said he wanted to go, but just as friends..." Platinum said.

Blue sighed a bit. "What's the problem with that? He still asked you, didn't he?"

"Yes, but he said-" She started before Blue cut her off.

"Just as friends. Yeah, I heard already. But you should know he's just shy." Blue winked. "And he still asked you to the dance, didn't he? I'm surprised he got that far. Anyways, I wouldn't worry about it. You can still have a fun time dancing with a friend."

"Blue..." Platinum smiled at the older girl, a little shocked that the young woman was so nice to her. "You are right. Thank you."

Blue laughed. "Aren't I always right? Now, I'm assuming you didn't bring a dress, did you?"

The girl shook her head. Blue's eyes lit up. "Great! Now we have an excuse to be able to go shopping!"

"Shopping? Where? Were not allowed to leave the island without permission, and there are no shops on here, are there?"

"Of course not!" Blue winked again. "But there are some great boutiques on the Sevii Islands. And of course, I need a new dress too!"

"Sevii Islands? But how are we going to get there?" Platinum cocked her head a bit, looking confused.

"They're not far from here. We're technically still on them! I'm sure nobody would mind if we just took a quick trip down there."

Platinum's eyes brightened. "Really? Oh, thank you Blue!" She looked down again though. "But, I do not have any pokémon that can fly."

"Just leave it to me! Now go get some shut-eye. We can go this friday, before the big dance."

"Right. Thank you so much again Blue!" The girl hugged her senior before rushing out. Blue smiled before jumping back into bed and drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Platinum was up early the next friday morning, brushing her hair. She had set her clock for four o'clock A.M for the past four days in order to get her body to adjust. After making sure she looked satisfactory, she quickly grabbed her pokéballs and walked to the door, opening and closing it as quietly as she could. She hopped lightly down the stairs two at a time, and stood at the front door, waiting for her senior to come. The clock ticked four thirty before she saw Blue come down. They waved to each other as the older girl ran over.

"You ready? Got your money?"

Platinum checked her pocket, looking for her wallet. "Oh dear, its back up in my room. I'll be right back."

She ran back up the stairs as quietly as she could and rushed to her room. She scanned the room quickly and spotted her wallet on her night side table. Grabbing it, and running her hand through her hair one more time in front of the mirror, she jogged back downstairs. As she got nearer, she could hear the strained whispers of Blue and... Crystal? When the girl got to the front door, she saw Blue and Crystal all dressed up in her day clothes in an argument, whispering at each other so as not to wake anybody.

"I can't believe you Blue!" Crystal whispered in what Platinum thought would have been a yell.

"What do you mean Crys? I'm sneaking out for a good cause!" Blue countered.

"Shopping is not a good reason for sneaking out!"

"Yes it is! Platinum and me need a dress. Are you really going to ruin her chance at love?"

Crystal bit the bottom of her lip, deep in thought about what she should do. Finally, she said, "Alright! You can go, but I'm coming with you!"

Blue clapped her hands. "Great! You need a dress too, and so does Yellow. I guess we should get one for Sapphire too."

Platinum giggled. "I guess everyone needs a dress. I will need to buy a suit for Dia too." She laughed again when she realized that she had just called Diamond by his nickname. _'That's a first.'_

"Oh my, I hope you have enough money for all these formal clothes Platinum." The three girls laughed before she opened the door.

"Alright, let's go!" The trio ran outside to an open field. Blue called out her wigglytuff while Crystal called out Xatee. Blue grabbed on to Jiggly's leg before throwing another pokéball. Aero appeared, looking confused at not seeing his trainer. When he saw Blue, the prehistoric pokémon immediately flew over to her, cocking his head as if asking why he was sent out by her. She whispered quickly into his ear and turned around to Platinum. The girl was about to ask what they were talking about when Aero suddenly flew over, grabbed Platinum by the shoulders and flew up to follow Crystal, with Blue close behind.

The three landed a few minutes later in the middle of a town. After the first shock of being grabbed by a flying dinosaur pokémon, Platinum thought the ride had been almost enjoyable. Blue recalled their pokémon while Crystal recalled hers. The later turned to Blue.

"How did you even get Aero?" She asked.

Blue giggled a bit. "Let's just say I borrowed it from Red."

"Right... borrowed" Crystal said a little skeptically.

"Well? No sense in waiting. These stores are open twenty-four seven! Not really, but they open pretty early." Blue started to walk to a brightly colored store, with a few dresses on display behind the window. Platinum thought the dresses looked ridiculous, hoping this wasn't the_ "Most amazing store ever!"_ as Blue put it. Blue didn't hear the groan from her juniors as she walked into the store. She turned to her friends. "Alright Platinum, I think you can pick out your own dress. Take Crys with you too, and make sure she doesn't choose something horrible! I'm going to go find a dress for Yellow, Sapphire and myself. I can also pick up a suit for Dia. See ya, and good luck!" With that, she walked to the stairs and climbed up to the second floor.

"The nerve of her." Crystal huffed as she turned to her friend. "Alright, let's go find some dresses and get this over."

For the next half hour, Platinum was fighting hard not to laugh. Crystal really didn't know much about fashion. She had chosen the most ridiculous dresses to try on. She had just put down a pink dress that looked like it was mad of tinfoil when Platinum had burst out laughing.

"What?" Crystal asked, genuinely confused at why she was laughing. "Its shiny."

"It is shiny because it looks like it was made of tinfoil." Platinum giggled again. "When you are choosing a dress, it is not supposed look like tinfoil."

"Oh, so what?" She replied, which made Platinum laugh even harder. "Alright, fine! Then you choose a dress for me to wear."

"Very well." Platinum got up and looked through the racks. "Now let us see..." After five minutes of looking through the racks, she held up the perfect dress for her. It was a light blue dress that was slit up one side and reached down to her shins. It had a short V neck that wouldn't show too much cleavage, to Crystal's relief. Platinum stifled a giggle as she told her friend about the slit in the dress.

"Well, Gold did say you have nice legs so I guess he will like this dress. At least more than the pink tinfoil dress." She added under her breath.

"It really is a nice dress. How much is it?"

"Hm, only Fourty thousand pokè." Platinum fumbled with the price tag will her older friend gaped.

Crystal almost had a heart attack. "Only?"

"Yes. That is much too cheap for a dress." Platinum replied, looking at the dress. "Let's see... How about this one? " The girl held up another dress with a much longer price tag.

Crystal quickly grabbed the other dress and put it back. "No, no. It's fine. I don't want you to spend too much."

The girl shrugged. "Very well. It is your choice."

"Now we need to get you a dress."

"Oh, I already chose one." She giggled.

"Really? Which one?"

Platina held up a gray dress with a high neckline, not wanting to show off more than she had to, and very short sleeves. It reached down to near her anklest. She held up a pair of elbow length gray gloves and heels. "I thought these would go nicely with it."

"They do, but won't those be hard to walk in?"

"Maybe so Crys, but that's the price of fashion!" A girl laughed behind them.

The two girls turned around to see their senior. She had picked out a simple dark blue dress for Sapphire and a pale yellow dress for Yellow. She had chosen the most expensive dress for herself. It was a tight-fitting black dress that would barely cover her thighs and had slits on the side from her mid thigh down. It had a low neckline with straps so thin they looked like thread. Crystal rolled her eyes at the dress.

"That dress is perfect for you Blue."

Blue smiled. "I know." Turning to Platinum, she held up a simple, charcoal gray tuxedo. "For Dia." She explained. When they had paid and left, Crystal was still staring at the receipt. The price was more than she had ever seen. They had spent almost five hundred thousand pokè on just their clothes. She was so absorbed into how much money they had spent that she hadn't noticed Blue had stopped until she ran into her and fell down. Standing back up and dusting herself off, she turned to Blue.

"Why did you stop?" When she didn't answer Crystal followed her gaze and looked over at a playground. Two trainers were battling, if it could be called a battle. A rattata was desperately running around the field, dodging the opponents frenzied attacks. The rattata's trainer, who couldn't have been older than ten, was trying to return it, but the fearow kept knocking the poor mouse away from the red light that came from the pokèball. When she turned back to Blue and saw she had Blasty out, Crystal smiled.

"Blasty, Hydro Pump!" The giant pokémon aimed its cannons at the bird and shot two matching streams of water at the flying type, knocking it out in one hit. The rattata finally collapsed and was recalled. The three girls ran over to check on the little trainer who was now crying, clutching his pokèball. Crystal and Platinum comforted him while Blue turned to the group on the other side.

"You jerks! Can't you see he was trying to return his pokemon?"

"Hey! We we're just having a little fun. And no one was really getting hurt!" One of the bikers called back.

Blue scoffed. "Yeah, well someone's about to get hurt. That's for sure!" Blasty walked onto the makeshift field, his cannons pointed at the bikers. "Why don't you try battling me instead?"

"Try it!" The man sent out a jolteon while his friends sent out a victreebel and a magmar. Blue looked at her opponents and tutted.

"Teaming up on me? I knew you were wusses to start with, but this is just ridiculous." She raised her shoulders and dropped them, adding a sigh for more effect.

"Shut up!" The leader growled. "Victreebel, Razor Leaf!" The said pokémon swung the leaf on it's tail, sending a flurry of leaves towards Blasty. Before they could hit, a jet of flames erupted from behind, burning the leaves to ash. A rapidash jumped next to Blasty, glaring at his opponents.

"Damn! Where the hell did that thing come from?"

"It doesn't matter, just another pokémon to defeat. Go Magmar, Flamethrower!" Flames immediately shot towards the other side, but instead of aiming towards the pokémon, the flames flew past Blasty and headed towards the two girls. Platinum froze, her body refusing to move. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the hit. After a few seconds, she opened them and jerked back a bit. The flames were right in front of her, however, they had stopped moving and were now frozen in place. The flames shot back towards the enemy, engulfing them in flames. Xatee flew down to land next to Blasty and Rapidash, it's eyes glowing blue briefly before turning back to normal. Crystal walked next to Platinum and sighed.

"This has gotten way out of hand."

His friends were visibly starting to panic. The main man however, looked calm as ever. "A three on three battle. Stop cowering you fools!"

Blue called over to the leader, taunting him. "Hey big boy, why don't we fight one on one, just you and me!"

The older man smirked. "You two stand back, I'll take care of her." He called back. "Sounds good! It'll be a good warm up to thrash you around a bit!"

Blue whispered to her friends. "Make sure his two buddies over there don't interfere with the fight, got it?"

"Of course." Both of the girls ran to opposite sides of the field with their pokémon, glaring at the other side and daring the two men to interfere with the match.

"Alright big boy! Whenever you're ready!" Blue sang out.

"Thank you, I'll be happy to shut that pretty mouth of yours."

"Perfect! Come try it!"

"Glad to. Jolteon, Thunderbolt!" The dog-like pokémon shot a bright flash of electricity at the turtle, only to have it jump to the side.

"Tail Whip Blasty!" Blasty turned around and wagged his tail at the opponent, smirking.

The bully was starting to get slightly annoyed now. "Damn it Jolteon! Thunderbolt again!" The pokémon sent out another bolt of electricity only to have the same thing happen. "Pin Missile!" White needles shot from the spines on the jolteon, heading straight for Blasty who was still smirking.

"Counter with Water Gun!" A fairly weak burst of water collided with the needles, effectively blocking the attack. "Now, hit it straight in the face with another Water Gun!" Another stream of water came forth, hitting the electric type straight on and blinding it momentarily. The big turtle took advantage of this, following up with a tackle and knocking the pokémon to the ground. Blasty walked back wagging it's tail again, taunting the man to attack.

Growling, he turned to his companions. "Damn it! Jolteon, Quick Attack, now!" The jolteon darted forward at light speed, head butting Blasty in the stomach and knocking it back. "Now follow-up with Thunderbolt again!" A flash of light and Blasty was crying out in pain from the voltage. Blue gritted her teeth as her pokémon came to its knees. The victreebel from the side sent out a Razor Leaf while Magmar sent out another Flamethrower. The moves hit Blasty straight on, knocking him out.

"Blasty!" Blue cried out. Fumbling with her pokéball, she returned him. Crystal and Platinum rushed over to their friend. She continued glaring at the men. "That was cheating!"

"Oh, go tell someone who cares missy." Platinum winced at the way he said the last word. It was much different from how Pearl said it. Standing up, Platinum called out Empoleon with Rapidash leaping to its side. She glared at the men before calling out a command. "Empoleon, Water Pulse! Rapidash, Fire Blast!" A pulsing blast of water along with a jet of flames shot forward, hitting both the victreebel and magmar straight on, knocking both out in one hit. As they recalled their pokemon, Rapidash and Empoleon converged on the remaining pokémon. Platinum smiled coolly before calling out her next command. "Empoleon, finish it off with Hydro Pump." Her empoleon released a final blast of water, knocking the jolteon off its feet and into its trainer. Calling back her pokémon, she turned around and walked back to her friends and the little boy. Blue was crouched by him.

"Are you all right now?" She was surprisingly calm, despite her battle.

The little boy shook his head a bit. "Y-yes I'm f-fine. T-thank y-you for helping m-me." He stuttered so much Blue couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, that's good. Those jerks shouldn't bother you anymore." Standing up, she gave him a small wave. "Well, we have to be going now. Good luck with training your rattata." She paused a bit. "Wait!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a revive, a potion and a candy in a blue wrapper. "Here, use this on your rattata. It'll make him both stronger and happier. Bye-bye now." The older girl smiled and walked back with her friends to the nearest pokécenter, with the boy still staring at her before looking down at his rattata sleeping peacefully in its pokèball.

"That was amazing Platinum!" Blue exclaimed as she handed her pokémon to the nurse.

"Yes, it was!" Crystal agreed.

Platinum giggled. "Oh, it was nothing much. Blue did much of the work in actuality." Blue just laughed this off before looking at her pokétch. The clock only said three-thirty P.M.

"We still have while before we have to be back."

Crystal frowned a bit. "So what should we do?"

Platinum took out her wallet and smiled at her friends. "We could have a long dinner then do some more shopping? Would that be okay?"

Blue screamed in joy at this. "Free dinner and free shopping? Let's go you guys! Hurry up!"

Crystal and Platinum laughed before following her to an expensive looking restaurant. Platinum turned to Crystal, giggling. "So are you still regretting that you left the island without permission?"

"I guess not. It was pretty exciting. Maybe we should do this more often!" The girl laughed.

Platinum put on a face of mock horror as they sat down. "Oh dear. We're corrupting Crystal, Blue."

"Shame on you Crystal. You're not thinking of cutting classes are you?" Blue teased playfully.

Crystal smirked. "Depends. Would you tell on me?"

Blue smiled. "As long as I get to go too I won't. That, and if you pay."

"Never mind. It's not worth it." The girls laughed at this before taking a much needed break. Platinum smiled inwardly at herself. Maybe this wasn't how school was or would be normally like, but she was still grateful for the experience.

* * *

**Phew. Took so long to edit this one. Anyways thank you for reading it through to the end! Comment, Review, Flame And anything else! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! The day of the dance is here! Thank you for reading you guys. Again, it means the world to me! xD All right...**

**This is the old Chapter 8. Hooray~**

* * *

"Mm..." Platinum rolled around in her bed, trying to fall back asleep. She had woken up around ten minutes ago, but had still refused to open up her eyes. They had gotten back at midnight, and she was dead tired. Trying for another ten minutes, she finally stretched and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Curious about the time, she looked over at her clock. "One thirty-seven..." She mumbled. She had missed breakfast and lunch. Yawning again, she got up and walked to her bathroom. Turning on the water in the shower, she looked in the mirror, and almost started to laugh at how her hair looked. A few strands did a strange loop over her head while others stood straight out. She had not bothered to brush and put it up before heading to bed last night. Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower and turned off the water. Wrapping a towel around her, she started to brush her hair slowly and methodically. After getting dressed she headed downstairs to see Ruby and Sapphire bickering. Again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think I mean? It can only mean one thing!"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Platinum yawned again. Both of the Hoenn trainers glared at each other, before Ruby explained.

"This barbarian here-" He started.

"I told you not to call me that!" Sapphire screeched, while Ruby ignored it.

"Ruined the perfect dress I made for her."

"Because that dress was hideous!"

Ruby sputtered. "H-hideous? The only thing hideous about it was the person-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Sapphire warned.

"Fine." He muttered something under his breath, not quite audible.

"Are you guys going to the dance together?"

They both seemed to blush a bit at this before Sapphire spoke. "Yeah, but it's not like I wanna go with him! I just couldn't find anyone else."

"You mean everyone else got scared and ran away." The boy snorted, before Sapphire began to throttle him.

"Die!" She screamed, while mauling the poor boy. Platinum just watched before walking into the kitchen and acting as if nothing had just happened. Grabbing a couple of apples, she sat down at the table with Crystal and Silver.

"Good morning you two." She greeted.

Crystal giggled, while Silver smiled a little. "It's already two thirty Platinum."

"Oh... right." The girl laughed a little to cover her embarrassment. "Wait! Crystal!" Platinum screamed

The older girl looked a little shocked at her yell. "W-what's wrong?"

"I never got a chance to really teach you how to dance!" Platinum said frantically. She had spent the past few days working on homework and daydreaming about the dance that she had really only spent a few hours teaching Crystal. "I am so sorry, please forgive me."

Crystal laughed a little. "Oh, I'll pull through with the basics you've taught me. I doubt Gold will want to dance anyway, considering he can't dance either."

"Right." Platinum giggled nervously, before turning to Silver. "So, Silver. Are you going to the dance with anyone?"

The red headed boy shook his head. "Dances are stupid."

"It's because he never gets a date." Crystal teased.

"That too. Most of the girls here are crazy." Silver replied, motioning with his hand to the room where Sapphire was beating Ruby.

Crystal laughed. "Just don't tell that to her face."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The only reason I would go to the dance would be because of-"

Crystal pointed out the window. "Hey! They're back!"

"Never mind." Silver sighed, as the Kanto trainers opened the door. At the same time, Sapphire and Ruby both walked into the kitchen, scowling at each other.

"We're back!" Blue announced.

Red laughed. "Sorry we're late. We wanted to pick up a few things from the school."

Crystal nodded. "Right. Well, where's Gold?"

"We ditched him." Green smirked. "We couldn't stand being with him any longer."

Just as Green said that, Gold walked in with mud all over him and a bruise forming on his forehead. "Jerks. Thanks for ditching me!" He spat.

"Well that's what you get for teasing Blue." Red smiled, patting the boy on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go take a shower." He sauntered into the parlor, heavy footsteps resounding through the house as he headed upstairs.

Yellow turned to Crystal and Platinum. "Hey, you guys! We should go start getting ready too!" The two girls nodded and went up the opposite stairs as Gold, following Yellow to Platinum's room.

Blue turned to Diamond. "Here, Dia. Come with me so we can get you ready for your date with Platinum."

Diamond flushed. "D-date?" Blue nodded, and proceeded to drag the boy up to her room.

Green raised an eyebrow. "They need two hours to get ready?"

Shrugging, Ruby stood up and brushed himself off. "I know I'll need two hours to get her ready." He said while jabbing a finger at Sapphire. She rolled her eyes and ran to her room with Ruby close behind. Red sighed.

"So what do we do for an hour?"

Green smirked again, pulling out a pokéball. "Two on Two?"

Red smiled. "You're on."

* * *

Platinum giggled at the sight of her friend. "Wow Yellow. Green is a pretty lucky man."

Yellow blushed at the compliment. "You think so? I don't know, this dress feels weird. And I usually don't have my hair down like this." She shook her head side to side, letting her hair swish back and forth a bit. She had on the simple pale yellow dress Blue had bought her, coupled with a shiny silver bracelet on each wrist that Platinum had let her borrow.

"You look fine Yellow." Crystal reassured. "At least you wont trip on yours." Crystal had already changed into her dress, but to her horror found it was even longer then she had expected it to be. It reached down to her feet, with her toes barely peeking out from under the dress.

Yellow laughed a bit. "Don't worry, you'll be wearing high heels."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Great."

"Ouch! Stupid brush!" Platinum gave the brush a death glare before tossing it on to her bed. "Hmm... should I keep my hair down? Or tie it up?"

Yellow walked over and pulled Platinum's hair into a low ponytail. Looking at it in the mirror she let it down, then collected it again. After a minute, Platinum started to fidget a little. Yellow finally laughed and tied her hair into a low ponytail with a silver ribbon, leaving a few strands to frame her face. "It's better with the ponytail."

"Thanks." Platinum smiled.

"We should start heading down. It's almost five." Crystal said.

"I thought it does not start until six?" Platinum said as they carefully walked down the hallway.

"Yes, but it takes awhile to walk there. Especially in heels..." She groaned. Losing her balance for a second, Crystal held onto the wall for support.

Yellow smiled and looked down at her feet. "Good thing I'm wearing flats." As they passed Blue's room, they could hear her hysterical screaming along with Diamond's cries of pain. Platinum winced every time Diamond yelled.

"It wont freaking stay down!" Blue screamed as she frantically ripped the brush through Diamond's hair.

"Ow. Blue? Can you, ow. Please not brush, ow! So hard? Ow!" Diamond was on the verge of crying.

Huffing, Blue ran the brush through Diamonds hair one more time. "I would, but your hair won't stay down!"

"I'll go with it sticking up-"

"No! Everything has to be perfect for you guys! I mean, we got you into the suit right? Brushing your hair should be nothing!" With that last sentence, she pulled the brush harder than ever before.

"Huh, thanks Blue." He felt he should be slightly offended at that comment, but shrugged it off.

Blue smiled. "No problem! Now, stay down hair!"

"Ow!"

* * *

Ten to Five, everyone excluding Blue and Diamond were down in the living room, waiting. Yellow and Platinum were talking on a couch, Gold and Crystal were watching Ruby and Sapphire argue, Green was staring at Yellow while Red was waiting for Blue. After five more minutes, Blue finally walked down the stairs with Diamond. She wore her very short dress, while Diamond had on a plain gray suit. Red stared at Blue, his mouth slightly open. Gold had started to stare too until Crystal saw him and slapped him on the back of his head, knocking his hat off. He had agreed to put on a suit, but refused to leave his hat.

Blue quickly bounded over to Red, wrapping her arms around him. "Everyone ready?" They all double checked that they didn't forget anything, and left the house, heading for the main building. Crystal and Platinum lagged behind, not used to walking so far in high heels. Diamond had offered to carry Platinum, but she had refused, telling him not to worry about her.

"Ugh! This dress is too long." Crystal grumbled. "And I hate these high heels!"

"They are hard to walk in. Oh!" She had almost tripped before Crystal caught her. Thanking her, she took out a pokéball. "Come on out Rapidash." The horse appeared in a flash of light and bent down, allowing the girl to climb up. After helping her senior up, they set of at a brisk trot to catch up to their friends.

"Ahh. This is so much nicer than walking." The older girl sighed. Gold saw them and started to tease her about not being able to walk, until he got a swift kick to the head. "Idiot... at least these shoes are good for something." she muttered. Platinum stifled a laugh. After half an hour of walking, they reached the hall where the dance was. Recalling her pokémon, the girls walked to join their friends who were already inside. Inside, they met a sight. There was a complicated crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The center of the room was slightly lowered into a sort of pit, where other students were dancing and mingling. Around the pit were masses of chairs and tables, each with a letter and a number on them. Platinum shuddered and grabbed on to Diamond's arm, not wanted to get lost in the crowd. The boy blushed a little but hid it pretty well from her.

"Huh, there are more people here then last year!" Blue laughed. "Perfect, this dance will be more fun that way."

After finding their table, the boys went off to get dinner for their partners, leaving them to gossip.

"So, see any of the teachers?" Crystal asked.

Yellow scanned the dance, looking for familiar faces. "I don't see anyone. Oh, there's Mr. Surge and Ms. Sabrina... Dancing?"

Blue looked shocked. "So they_ are_ going out!"

"You knew?" Sapphire looked confused.

Blue shook her head. "No, but I had a guess something was going on. Still, isn't he like seven years older? Talk about creepy."

"Maybe she likes those older men?" Sapphire giggled, before long the whole table was laughing. After a few more minutes, the boys returned with the food and they started to eat. Platinum noticed that instead of devouring everything, Diamond had stuck with using a fork, and even though he still ate a lot, she was happy he was minding his manners in front of her to impress her. The same could not be said for Sapphire and Gold. Crystal had to constantly slap Gold on the back, to prevent him from choking, while Sapphire had taken to throwing things at Ruby when he tried to tell her to slow down. Platinum shifted her chair farther away from Ruby, so as to no get caught in the crossfire.

"Phew, that was pretty good." Blue stretched a bit before standing up. Grabbing Red's hand, she dragged him into the pit forcing him to dance. Green simply held out his hand to Yellow, who took it while blushing, and led her to the center for a dance. Sapphire refused to dance with Ruby, no matter how much he begged. So they ended up sitting there with Sapphire still eating while Ruby glared at her.

"So Super Serious Gal, let's dance!"

"W-what? Dance?" Crystal looked shocked. She was not expecting Gold to ask her to dance. "Why would you want to dance?"

"Uh, because we're at a dance? We dance at dances?"

"Right... but I can't... I mean I have to um... It's these high heels."

Gold smirked. "You can't dance?"

"I can! I just don't like to."

"Huh." Gold's face turned neutral for a second, before his grin came back. He quickly grabbed Crystal's wrist and walked to the dance floor, tugging her along. She desperately looked back at Platinum and mouthed "Help me" before getting lost in the crowd. Giggling, the girl stood up and looked at her friend.

"Would you like to dance?"

Diamond's face turned bright red and hesitated a bit before he accepted her hand and stood up. He had never really learned to dance, but he could follow what everyone else was doing.

Platinum laughed. "I thought you said you had never danced before."

Diamond smiled sheepishly. "I haven't. I'm not terrible, am I?"

"Of course not, you are actually pretty good." She replied. Sure, he had stepped on her feet a few times, and he was off beat a bit, but he wasn't terrible. At least he was doing better than Crystal. The girl had looked at her seniors and saw that Gold was in pain while Crystal's face was red with embarrassment, and looking down. It took all her willpower not to laugh at that moment. The music had stopped and now turned slow, much to Platinum's horror. She had always wanted a slow dance, but not now. She had no idea how to slow dance. The panic was mutual on both their faces.

"So, you want to try or quit?" Diamond smiled.

Platinum bit her bottom lip and looked around. Most people had stayed on, so they would not be seen by too many people. "We could... try."

"Alright. But, what do we do?"

Platinum giggled. "I have no idea."

"We could watch the other people?" Diamond suggested.

"Alright Diamond. So, it looks like I put my arms here. And you put your arms there. Then you... too low Diamond! Put your arms around me right here."

"Ah! Sorry!" After a few seconds, they got into a place that looked somewhat like everyone else. Diamond blinked. "This is... weird."

Platinum rested her head on Diamond's chest like all the other girls were doing. "It is pretty comfortable."

"For you at least."

The girl just giggled. "So now we just sway back and forth?"

"I think so."

After a few more moments, Platinum spoke again. "Huh, this is easier than I thought it would be."

"How hard did you think it would be?" Diamond smiled comfortably.

"A lot harder." Her voice muffled, as she pressed closer to the boy. His face had turned a very deep red, but he still refused to let that ruin this moment. Despite the looks some of the people were giving them, he just tightened his grip, ignoring their looks. A few meters away, he saw Blue and Red flash him some thumbs up, while Crystal smiled and Gold smirked, before being replaced by a pained expression. A few minutes later, the song was over. Platinum lifted her head from Diamond's chest with a strange look in her eyes. They smiled at each other before loosening their grip and walking back to their table. By now, most of the others had gotten back. Platinum was talking excitedly with Yellow and Crystal while he just rested. He wished Pearl had come, so he would have someone to talk to. But apparently, he had not found a date and couldn't come.

Suddenly, the building shook. Diamond and Platinum started to panic, wondering why everyone looked so calm while the building was shaking. They looked in the middle to see the pit getting deeper and deeper. They soon realized the pit wasn't getting deeper, but the outsides were getting taller. Now that everyone was off though, the center looked a lot like a pokémon field.

Platinum turned to her friends. "What is going on?"

Crystal laughed. "Well, like most dances, there's a king and queen."

Yellow giggled with her junior. "But the way it's chosen isn't by a vote. We have a double battle tournament!"

The girl turned back to the field. "So, we have to battle?"

Gold cut in before Crystal could speak. "Yep! But so far, Red and Blue have won it for the past three years! Nobody else has any chance." He rolled his eyes at this.

"It's more for fun though since most people here aren't very good battlers."

"I see. How do we take part?"

Blue waved her hand. "Don't worry. We already signed you and Dia up before the dance."

Red hushed everyone. "Shh! They're telling who's fighting first!" Green and Blue rolled their eyes. A screen above the entry door lit up. Their were two picture frames on each side of it, with a tournament bracket below. Pictures flashed by before stopping on the first battlers. Platinum's eyes lit up. She and Diamond were fighting in the first round. Jumping up, she grabbed her friend and rushed down to the field. They waited for their opponents and the referee to show up. Yellow, Blue, Gold and Crystal shouted encouragement, while Red groaned at not battling first.

"All right. Are you ready Diamond?"

The boy looked a little uncertain. "I guess."

"Are both sides ready? This will be a two on two battle with each trainer using one pokémon! The first side to knock out both of their opponents pokémon,wins! Begin!"

"Let's go! Empoleon!"

"Go, Tru!"

The pokémon appeared from their pokéballs, glaring at their opponents. There opponents had chosen a kadabra and a cloyster. "All right Empoleon! Let's start with Water Pulse!" The Water type charged up a ball of water, before throwing it at their opponents. The trainers commanded Kadabra to hide behind Cloyster while it used Withdraw. The ball of water splashed harmlessly off the shell, appearing to do nothing.

"Cloyster, Pin Missile!" Cloyster began to aim at their opponents, before turning on its partner and shooting the needles at it. The trainers started to panic, not realizing the pokémon was in a state of confusion.

"Alright Tru, Razor Leaf!" The Grass type shot a flurry of leaves at Kadabra. The leaves and needles proved to much for the pokemon to handle and collapsed before long. "Good job Tru!"

"Shoot! Kadabra, Return!" The trainer looked sadly at her pokémon before turning to her partner, apologizing and wishing him good luck.

"Dang it, Cloyster! Snap out of it!"

"Empoleon, Bubble!" A stream of bubbles shot from the penguin's mouth, heading straight for the opponent.

"Counter it with Icicle Spear!" Snapping out of its confusion, the cloyster launched a flurry of icicles. The icicles pierced through the bubbles, hitting Empoleon and making it stagger back. "Great! Follow it up with Clamp!" Cloyster charged, preparing to clamp down on Empoleon.

"Jump in front of Empoleon and use Withdraw!" Tru complied and withdrew into it's shell after hopping in front of Empoleon, blocking the attack. The enemy shot back, preparing for its next attack. Platinum breathed in relief, thanking her friend.

"Right! Let us finish this Diamond! Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!"

"Okay! Tru, Wood Hammer!"

Empoleon surrounded itself with water, before charging at its opponent while Tru was not far behind, running as fast as it could to keep up. The Aqua Jet hit first, pushing the Cloyster back and forcing it's shell to open, before Tru slammed into it with its tree, throwing it into the air. The joint attacks knocked the pokémon out before it hit the ground. The trainer returned his pokémon before looking at his date apologetically and walking off. Platinum, in her excitement, hugged Diamond without realizing it. This time however, the boy hugged back while their friends cheered them on.

"That was so much fun! Maybe we will be able to reach the finals!" Platinum yelled, amidst the cheering.

"I'm sure we have a chance." He smiled back, while they walked to their table. Yellow and Crystal were the first to congratulate them, telling them they could go all the way to the finals.

Red silenced them again. The second round was about to begin, and he really wanted to fight. The next fighter appeared on-screen, accompanied by Red's groans. Gold and Crystal were next. Platinum laughed as the girl threatened her partner not to 'screw things up'. She already couldn't wait for her next battle.

* * *

**I think I'm going to split the dance into separate chapters, Haha! Thank you for reading, and remember to Review, Comment, or Flame! They help me a lot in thinking up ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! End the dance! I joined the old Chapter 9 and 10 and deleted some of the useless battles, added more talking**** and also progressed slightly with their relationship, so super long chapter filled with not as many battles! xD**

**~I gave extra moves for Chuchu, Jiggly , Amanda, Zorua and Moo. And this is the old Chapter 9 and 10! Crazy, right?~  
**

* * *

"The rules will be the same as last match! Begin!" Gold and Crystal began their, battle, quickly gaining the upper hand. Platinum turned to Diamond and spoke as they watched the match.

"This was a surprise. I did not expect a tournament to be held at the dance." Diamond turned to her, a smile on his face.

"It's sure a lot more fun though. Not that dancing with you wasn't... I mean..." He blushed and looked down, stumbling over his words. Platinum cocked her head quizzically.

"Are you all right?" Platinum looked genuinely worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little warm cause of these lights." He motioned to the bright lights up above and Platinum nodded.

"They do make the room a lot warmer. Why not take off your jacket?" He looked down at his suit and nodded, taking off the black tuxedo jacket. He felt a lot better afterwards, partly from it being much cooler and partly because of how formal he felt in it. They idly talked for a bit more when they heard Crystal yell. They looked down to see her jump in joy.

"We did it!" Crystal screamed. Turning to Gold, she threw her arms around him.

"Nice!" Gold laughed.

"Hurry back up here so they can start the next match!" Red yelled. The Johto trainers busted up laughing before heading up. "Come on, Come on, please choose us! Please choose us!" He pleaded at the screen.

"Are you really looking that forward to battling?" Blue asked.

"Yes! Now shut up!"

"What was that?" Blue grabbed Red's collar, pulling him closer to her glare.

"Nothing Blue! I didn't say anything!" Red stammered out.

"Mhm, that's what I thought." Blue smiled before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, then letting him go. They turned their attention back to screen to see that their faces had shown up on the left. Red had turned ecstatic for a couple of seconds until...

"The other team has forfeited! Therefore, Red and Blue will advance to the next round!"

"Are you serious!" Red stood up and screamed at the referee.

Blue started to sweat at the stares they were getting. "Damn it, Red. Sit down!" She pulled on his collar, forcing him to sit down.

"Humph." He complied, but sulked for the rest of the first round.

"Geez, you're acting like a child. Just stay down until its our turn." Since Red and Blue had technically won, the next pair showed up. Green and Yellow started to walk, throwing a last look at Red who was glaring at them.

"Yellow, this is your last chance. You don't have to fight if you don't want to."

"I'm fine Green. We can back you up. After all, I've taught my Chuchu some new moves."

"Well, if your really alright with it." He shrugged.

"Same rules as last time! Ready, begin!"

"Go Charizard."

"You ready Chuchu?"

"Chu!" The mouse jumped out of her ball, smiling and looking ready to go. On the other side a Blastoise and Ivysaur were preparing themselves.

"Charizard, start with a Flamethrower on that Blastoise." The dragon glared before sending a stream of fire towards the giant turtle.

"Fire against water? Blastoise, Withdraw!" Blastoise retreated into it's shell, riding out the flames. The trainer smirked when the turtle came back out, sweating a bit. "Not much of an effect, eh? Now, use Water Gun!" Two spurts of water shot from the cannons, aiming straight for the Fire type.

"Let's go Chuchu! Light Screen!" The Pikachu jumped in front of Charizard, before a bright transparent yellow screen appeared. The Water Gun splashed off it harmlessly.

Green nodded at Yellow before turning back to his pokemon. "Fly." The flame pokémon flew into the air, before charging at the enemy.

"Counter with Razor Leaf Ivysaur!" The leaves flew towards the incoming Fire type, doing little to stop it. Charizard scooped up the Ivysaur before flying back up.

"Alright Charizard, throw Ivysaur at Blastoise using Fire Spin." The Grass type was hurled at the turtle surrounded by a vortex of fire hitting both pokemon straight on. "Good! Now..."

"Chuchu! Use Thunderbolt!" Chuchu let a bolt of electricity strike the opponents, knocking them out. Green turned to Yellow with his eyebrow raise.

"What happened to not liking fighting?"

"I still don't like it. I just did it for a good reason." She smiled.

"Heh, sure. Let's head back, I bet Sapphire's dying to battle."

The next trainers faces appeared, no one that the group of friends knew. Gold stretched a bit before talking. "So, who wants to make bets on who's gonna win?"

Blue smirked. "Okay, 5,000 poke on me and Red winning?"

Gold grinned. "Deal!"

"Are you serious?" Her smirk fell and was replaced by a look of shock.

"Yep! I'm sure Yellow and Green could beat you this year! Or maybe Dia and Platinum over there!"

"Us?" Platinum stuttered.

Sapphire fumed. "What the hell about me and Ruby? You sayin' we suck?"

Gold shook his head. "No, you're just not good enough."

"What!" She screeched. "Rono! Take Down!" The iron pokémon appeared behind her, growling, before charging. Gold jumped out-of-the-way as the table splintered underneath the weight.

"What the hell Sapphire!" Gold yelled.

"What the hell is right! Rono, Iron Tail! And don't miss this time!" While this was happening, everyone else was talking and acting as if none of this were happening.

"So Diamond, do you believe we can really make it?" Platinum seriously pondered this.

"Depends, do we have to go against our seniors?" He laughed nonchalantly. They both turned to their companions. Blue, Yellow and Green were all standing over Red.

"How's Red doing Blue?" Yellow asked.

"Oh, he's still being a big baby. Wake up Red!" Blue shook him slightly before a limp arm tried in vain to swat her away.

"Go away. I don't wanna talk." He mumbled.

"Red's become such a whiner." Green said.

"Seriously!" Blue agreed.

"Look! Ruby and Sapphire are up next!" Yellow pointed at the screen. Sapphire recalled Rono, and smiled.

"Finally, c'mon Ruby."

"I'm not battling." The boy replied, crossing his arms.

"What do ya mean 'not battling'! Of course you are!"

"Nope."

"Fine." Sapphire grabbed a random pokéball from Ruby's waist before walking down to the stadium.

"Hey! Sapphire! Damn it!" He was left sitting in his chair shocked.

Sapphire started to sweet talk the referee, trying to convince him to her battle with Ruby's pokémon and her own to battle. "Please! My partners not feelin' well, so can I battle without him?"

"I'm sorry, but those are against the rules."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot bend the rules."

"Fine. No more nice girl. Rono! Please 'convince' this referee to let me battle." Rono came out and glared at the referee, swinging it's tail threateningly. The referee ran back to the middle.

"The next match will begin! Go!"

"Thank ya very much! Now come on out... whoever ya are!" A milotic appeared beside Rono, confused at not seeing its trainer. "Hi Mimi! You ready to battle?" The milotic still looked confused, but eager to battle.

"No!" Ruby screamed. "Not my Mimi!" He started to run down to the field. Sapphire rolled her eyes before throwing a pokéball at the boy.

"Toro, grab him." The blaziken grabbed Ruby and jumped back to the table, still holding on to the thrashing boy tight. She turned to the Tangela and Noctowl on the other side. "Now, where were we?"

Platinum watched as Ruby struggled to free himself from the blaziken's grasp. She turned to Yellow and asked, "Do you think we should help Ruby out?" Yellow giggled nervously.

"I think he'll be fine. I hope." They continued watching the match, watching as Mimi and Rono battled. Mimi gracefully dodged a Flamethrower from the opponent's torkoal, countering with her own Ice Beam. As the torkoal dodged it, Rono charged forward and attacked with Take Down. Platinum and Yellow winced slightly simultaneously as the torkoal was crushed. The match was over in a matter of moments after that. Platinum along with Yellow cheered for Sapphire as she grinned broadly at her opponents.

"Mimi's a pretty good battler. Ya really should let her battle more often."

"Never!" Ruby glared at the girl. Sapphire rolled her eyes as the Referee went to the middle.

"The second round will begin shortly! Will the next challengers please come down!" The next few rounds were over fairly quickly. Platinum, Diamond, Green and Yellow won their battles easily, Blue and Red's opponents forfeited both rounds while Ruby and Sapphire in the second round were disqualified due to the referee getting caught in their crossfire. Gold and Crystal's third match placed them up against a new, young pair. Scoffing at how easy this would be, Gold sent out his pokémon.

"Let's go Polibo!"

"Xatee, your turn!"

The toad came out, clapping it's hands at the bird and dancing with it, making Gold laugh and Crystal smile.

"Wanna try this battle Zorua?" Their opponent asked. A small fox pokémon appeared from behind him, walking out to the field. "Thanks Zorua!" He turned to his partner. "Well? Are you gonna send out your pokémon?"

The girl looked distraught. "But... then that means I have to actually battle this time!"

The boy laughed. "Of course it means you have to battle! I don't think these guys are gonna be such push overs like the last match, so I don't think I'll be able to carry you."

"Fine." The girl grumbled. "Let's go Amanda!"

Crystal looked excited at the new pokémon. "Oh! What are those pokémon? I've never seen them before! Oh, they're so cute I'm a little sad I have to battle them."

The other girl smiled back. "This is a servine. Her name is Amanda! And this is a zorua. He belongs to this grumpy guy!"

"Grumpy? I'm not grumpy! I just don't like how you forced me into this tournament."

"Well, how was I supposed to know it was a battle tournament?"

"I don't know, you could've read the sign up form?"

She waved him away dismissively. "Oh, don't be so mad. I'm battling, so you have to too."

"Great logic." The boy rolled his eyes.

Gold yelled at them. "Are you guys finished talking yet?"

The boy laughed. "Well, I guess we should start. Zorua, use Scratch." The little fox darted forward, his claws extended.

"Knock it back with Psychic Xatee!" The fox stopped in dash, before being thrown back. Crystal smiled at Gold. "Your turn."

Gold grinned. "Alright Polibo, Water Gun on that... servine?" Polibo spewed a jet of water toward servine.

The girl panicked a little. "Um... dodge it! And use... let's see... Leaf Storm?" Amanda jumped out-of-the-way and shot forward a tornado of leaves at the toad. The leaves fell to the ground as Polibo jumped. "Now use... um... what moves does Amanda know again?"

The other boy giggled at his friend, struggling to think up moves. "Try Tackle or Take Down. Zorua, use Pursuit on that xatu." The dark type jumped forward, extending its paw as it glowed darkly and swiping the bird across its chest.

Crystal smiled. "Fly up Xatee!" The bird flew up, shaking off the attack. "Now, Drill Peck!" Xatee repeatedly struck Zorua with Drill Pecks, before the pokémon finally fainted.

The girl panicked. "Use Take Down Amanda!" The grass type charged forward before being knocked backwards by another Water Gun. "Umm, Leaf Storm!" The leaves shot forward again only to miss again. Gold smirked.

"Alright Polibo, Hypnosis!" Polibo's eyes turned Blue, before the servine fell asleep shortly after. "And that's a wrap!" Gold laughed at his terrible pun while Crystal just groaned.

"The winner's are Gold and Crystal!" The referee called, waving his flag.

"Amanda!" the girl ran out to hold her snoozing pokémon. Her friend walked over and picked his pokémon up, thanking Crystal and Gold for the battle.

"It was fun. By the way, my name's Crystal! But you can call me Crys. And this annoying kid over here is Gold."

"My name is N." The boy smiled. Crystal returned the smile.

"And my name is White!" The girl chirped in. "We're new here, and thought this would be a fun first thing to do. We just didn't know it was battling tournament..." She explained.

"Ah! So that's why you don't seem familiar. Want to sit with us? I'd love to learn more about those pokémon."

"Sure! We'd be happy to join you." White grinned. The four walked back to the table, followed by introductions started by Blue

"Hi! My name's Blue." She gave them a friendly wave. "And this sulking boy here is Red!" She motioned towards a slouched figure.

"Sulking?" N laughed. "About what?"

"Not being able to battle." Blue rolled her eyes. "He's a battling addict I'm afraid. Such a shame, the doctor's couldn't find a cure for it..." White laughed while N frowned a bit at hearing this about the boy, before looking away at the next pair.

"Hello, my name's Yellow!" The girl smiled at White and N. The boy next to him looked up from his pokéball, muttered "Green.", then turned back to examining his pokéball.

White smiled. "Nice to meet you Yellow!"

N stared a little while at Yellow. "Yellow..."

Yellow fidgeted a little. "Um, yes?"

"Oh!" N started. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Yellow giggled a little. Green looked up for a moment at this with an arched eyebrow. N didn't notice as he turned to the next pair who were yelling at each other, while the girl choked the boy. Crystal smiled nervously a little.

"That's Ruby and that's Sapphire. They... argue a lot. But I think they actually really care about each other."

White giggled. "That's so sweet. Well, they do say you hurt the one you love. Hmm..." White looked at N before slapping him on the back of the head, knocking off his hat. N picked up his hat and adjusted it, pouting at the girl.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"Nothing." White giggled while N groaned. They turned to the last pair. The girl extended a hand.

"Platinum. Pleased to meet you." She smiled.

"Likewise!" White took her hand, shaking it vigorously. The boy smiled at the two.

"And my name's Diamond, but you can call me Dia." N nodded, before sitting down still holding his zorua. "So, what do we do now?"

Blue laughed. "We wait and talk. There's a ten minute wait before the semi finals."

Green smirked. "And before we beat you two."

"Good luck with that!" Red smiled. "I've been training my pokémon non stop!" Again, N frowned at this. He was beginning to like this boy less and less every minute.

"Well, Yellow and I have our secret weapon."

Blue perked up at hearing the word secret. "Secret? Well, well! Yellow and Green have gotten a little sneaky!"

"Shut it. Pesky woman." Platinum and Yellow giggled at them. After a few more minutes of talking, the referee announced the first battle in the semi finals.

"The next match will be between... Red and Blue against Green and Yellow! Please make your way forward to the center floor!" The four Kanto trainers looked at each other, Red and Green staring each other down as they walked down.

"Well." Red smirked. "Let's see your so called secret weapon." Yellow laughed while Green glared. The four went to their respected sides.

The referee waved his flag at once. "Begin!"

"Ready Chuchu? Let's go!" Yellow turned back to her opponents. "Good luck you two!" Yellow yelled.

"Same to you!" Blue shouted back before she turned to Red. "You get Green. I don't trust you to not get carried away and kill Chuchu. Now, let's go Blasty!"

"I wouldn't kill any pokémon! Maybe..." Red muttered. "Go! Pika!"

"Come on out Charizard." Both trainer and pokémon glared at Red. "Your move."

"Great! Pika, Thunderbolt!" Pika charged before sending out a bolt of electricity shot towards Charizard.

"Chuchu, Light Screen!" The pikachu ran in front of the electricity before sending out a transparent yellow screen, deflecting the attack. The Charizard countered by flying into the sky and sending wave after wave of flames.

"Blasty, put that fire out with Hydro Pump!" Two jets of water shot out of Blasty's cannons, putting out the Flamethrowers and sending up a cloud of steam.

"Not bad. Charizard, Fire Spin!" Fire spiraled toward the two pokémon, trapping them in the flames. The Blastoise withdrew inside it's shell.

"Chuchu! Add Thunder to the flames!" Electricity joined the vortex, shocking and burning the pokemon inside.

"Now Red!" Blue yelled.

"Pika! Volt Tackle!" The mouse appeared from behind, startling Green and Yellow before charging at Charizard with an electric tackle, hitting the pokemon dead on. The flames disappeared around Blasty, leaving Charizard wide open to a Hydro Pump that slammed the flame pokemon against the wall.

"Damn!" Green yelled. "I'm regretting teaching that Pikachu Substitute. Charizard, Blast Burn!"

"Counter with Hydro Cannon Blasty!" Both pokémon charged their attacks before sending them towards the other. The attacks collided, shrouding the entire field in steam.

"Alright. Chuchu! Quick Attack on Pika!" Chuchu darted forward, towards Pika.

"Pika, counter with Thunder Shock!" Pika hesitated before sending a few weak bolts of electricity at Chuchu, who dodge them easily. Chuchu ran right up to Pika, preparing to tackle it before Yellow called out.

"Now, Sweet Kiss!" Instead of tackling it, Chuchu kissed Pika on the cheek, confusing the poor pokemon before jumping back out of its range. Pika ran around in circles before charging up a Volt Tackle and rushing Chuchu. The mouse was caught off guard and fainted from the direct hit. Pika couldn't stop his attack in time and continued running until he hit the wall and fainted from the collision. The four trainers just stared at what happened before Red started to shout and celebrate at the victory. Sighing, Green followed Yellow up to their table with Red and Blue not far behind.

The winners of this round are Red and Blue! Will the next challengers please step forward!" Platinum jumped up and ran, dragging Diamond on to the Arena, eager to fight her seniors. Gold and Crystal walked down, laughing at their juniors. Platinum already had her empoleon out despite the match not even starting. She waved to them.

"Please hurry Crystal and Gold!" The older girl giggled at the girl's enthusiasm. Picking up a poke ball, she sent out her Xatee, with Gold sending out Exbo.

Diamond chose Moo, smiling at Platinum's face. "Remember this guy?" Platinum giggled.

"Of course! This is pretty much your first time using him in battle, is it no?"

"Yep! I know his Blizzard is pretty strong, but I'm not sure how good his other attacks are." He scratched the back of his head.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." They both nodded at each other before turning back to the battle.

"Begin!" The flag dropped, starting the match.

"Alright, be careful Diamond. Empoleon, start with Water Sport!" A ball of water formed at the tip of its beak before shooting up into the air and exploding, dampening the battle field.

"Damn!" Gold cursed, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Crystal.

"I told you already! No cursing in front of Platinum!"

"Will you save that for after the battle?" He countered "Exbo, Smoke Screen!" Exbo released the smoke from his mouth, covering the arena in a thick black smog. It slowly crawled closer to Platinum and Diamond, eventually covering them as well. Platinum coughed as she covered her mouth.

"Ah... Platinum, are you all right?" Platinum managed a strangled yes. From the smoke, she could hear Crystal give a command.

"Xatee, use Future Sight!"

Diamond turned to Platinum. "Try to get Empoleon off the ground." Confused, Platinum complied.

"Very well. Empoleon, use Aqua Jet to lift yourself into the air!" As the penguin pokémon lifted itself into the air, Platinum heard a loud squawk. Squinting, she could barely make out a dark shape falling to the ground. She gasped as it hit the ground with a loud thud. "No! How ?" She gritted her teeth at the realization. Crystal had anticipated them trying to get above the Smokescreen and had planned a Future Sight in advance. Platinum had fallen right into her trap. "We need to get rid of this smoke..." She started when she heard Diamond give a command.

"Moo, Blizzard!" She heard another squawk from the opposite end of the field as the temperature dropped. The smog quickly faded as the harsh Blizzard blew it away. Her vision clear, Platinum quickly surveyed the field to regain her bearings. Empoleon was struggling to stand while on the other side Xatee had one wing frozen. Exbo and Moo were still in good condition however. "Try to get off the ground again." Platinum nodded.

"Use Aqua Jet one more time." The empoleon coated itself in water before shooting off the ground. Satisfied that she was safe now, he ordered Moo to attack.

"Now, try Earthquake!" The mamoswine roared before lifting up his front legs and slamming them down on to the ground. A large shockwave flew through the ground, knocking both Exbo and Xatee over. Platinum followed up with her own attack.

"Now, Hydro Pump on Exbo!" A large stream of water shot from penguin's mouth as it landed, hitting and forcing Exbo to be thrown back and collide with the wall.

"Shit!" Gold cursed again, earning him another smack.

"Gold! Stop swearing..." Crystal gritted her teeth.

"Stop hitting me! Exbo! Blast Burn on Empoleon!" Exbo began to charge for the attack, flames swirling around it. It roared, sending plumes of fire towards the defenseless water type, hitting it straight on. The fire type panted heavily before collapsing, Empoleon following suit mere seconds later.

"Return Exbo! Good job." A beam of red light and the typhlosion was gone. Platinum returned her pokémon as well. Gold grinned at his partner. "Good luck! Try not to lose."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Xatee, Psychic!" The bird's eyes glew blue, lifting up Moo and tossing him effortlessly. Moo crashed to the ground, shaking the ground again.

"Use Blizzard Moo!" Steadying himself, Moo prepared for a final attack. He released a Blizzard in the xatu's direction. With no way to dodge due to its wing, Xatee was knocked out. Diamond jumped with joy and patted Moo as his pokémon nuzzled him. Platinum smiled at the two.

"You two did wonderful out there." He returned the smile and looked out over to Gold and Crystal. The girl returned her pokémon before turning to her partner.

"Gold, this is all your fault." She said tiredly.

"My fault?"

"Yes. I don't know how, but it is." She smiled at him, causing the two Sinnoh trainers to laugh at Gold's look of disbelief.

"Fine! I'll accept the blame. But only if you..." He whispered to Crystal, causing her to shriek and slap him. They both followed Platinum and Diamond up, still bickering.

"I think Ruby and Sapphire are rubbing off on them." Diamond whispered to his friend, making her laugh. They both headed up, looking uneasily at Red's excitement towards them.

"We will take a ten minute break before the finals to allow the field to be fixed up!" Diamond sighed a bit before rummaging through his bag. He pulled out an orange case and pulled out two poffins from it before turning to Platinum and giving her a blue one.

"I think our pokémon each deserve one." He laughed. She smiled before calling out her Empoleon. The penguin looked ecstatic at the poffin, almost bowling Platinum over for it. After eating it, Empoleon sighed in satisfaction and sat down smiling. Platinum looked over at Diamond and Tru, laughing at the Grass type. The boy picked out another poffin and examined it. "Huh... have you ever wonder what these taste like?"

She thought about it for a minute. Truthfully, she had thought about it once or twice on their travels. "I suppose I have. Pokémon seem to love them, so they cannot be too bad." He grinned at her, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I'll try one if you do."

"Really?" She giggled a bit and then thought about it. She always did say it was good to try new things. Even... this. "All right. I shall." She picked out a pink one with yellow sprinkles while Diamond picked up a red one. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him. "Would you care to go first?"

"Ah..." He looked cautiously at the poffin, turning it around. "I don't know..."

"Fine. We shall eat them at the same time. On the count of three. One." They both held the treats to their mouths "Two." They opened their mouths. "Three!" Taking a bite, they both regretted it immediately. Platinum gagged as soon as she bit into the poffin. The treat was a sickening sweet. She looked over at her friend to see he was panting and sweating, gulping down water as fast as he could. She would have laughed if she wasn't drinking her water, forcing the taste out of her mouth. After a minute the taste finally subsided, leaving only a trace of the horrid sweetness. She giggled before breaking out into a full fit of laughter. Diamond frowned, his mouth still burning a little. After a minute, Platinum started to hiccup.

"I do not think people are supposed to eat these." She hiccupped again, trying to sip some water before it dribbled out of her mouth. She quickly wiped her mouth, praying that Diamond had not seen.

"It was so spicy... how was yours?"

"It was much too sweet. I thought I was going to pass out."

"I wonder what the other ones taste like." He picked out two more. She jerked back and looked at it in horror.

"No. I refuse. I am not eating another one."

"Please?" He begged her, giving her puppy dog eyes. She caved in.

"Fine. Only one more though." She chose a blue one this time, carefully avoiding the pink poffins. "On three again?" The boy smiled before popping the poffin into his mouth, smiling at her face. He quickly fell on the floor, his lips forced together and puckered. She stifled a laugh before turning back to her poffin and popping the thing in her mouth, prepared not to be outdone. She chewed for a bit and nothing happened. Her mouth started to feel a little dry, but she ignored it. After swallowing, there was still nothing..

"Nothing is happening..." As soon as the words left her mouth, her lips immediately felt dry, the saliva in her mouth disappearing. She tried to talk, only to let out a ragged sound. She grabbed her water and downed it, her mouth still dry even as the liquid was in her mouth. She turned to her friends and tried to motion at her mouth. They all cocked their heads, stifling their laughs. Yellow gave her another glass of water, which disappeared in seconds. She panted as Yellow giggled and patted her back.

"Feeling better?" Diamond was smiling at her from across the table.

"Terrific." She laughed. On the opposite side of them, Red was looking at them again. "Excuse me Red? Do you need something?" He smiled and waved. She blinked in confusion.

"Hey Platinum, they're almost finished with cleaning up the field. You ready for our match?" Blue asked the girl, trying make up for her boyfriend's lack of a response.

"Yes. I can not wait to battle you." She smiled at the girl before turning to the boy. "Red?" He just smiled again. "Would you like to try one of these poffins that Diamond has made?" She plucked a nice bright red poffin and passed it down to the other side of the table to the boy, resisting the urge to laugh.

"What is it?" He examined the treat, eying it carefully. Ruby chuckled next to him, smiling to try to hide it. Red shrugged and ate it. Immediately, his hands flew to his throat and clutched it. He was sweating profusely and looked like he was choking, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. White and Blue stared at him, wondering what was happening while the two Sinnoh trainers, Ruby and N were clutching their sides in laughter.

"This is too much!" N and Ruby both fell to the ground.

"What are they?" Blue almost screamed.

"Poffins." Ruby explained. "Think of them like pokéblocks. They're mainly used in contests to help a pokémon's looks. Humans usually don't eat them but..." He gestured at the gagging Red while smiling. "It's pretty funny when they do."

"You poisoned me!" Red yelled before gulping down more water.

"No! It wasn't poison, it was a treat!" Diamond laughed before handing the boy some more water. "Well, a treat for pokémon at least. It wasn't that bad was it?" Diamond now looked concerned for the boy.

"Too bad." N muttered quietly to himself. White gave him a quick look but shrugged it off.

"Nah. I'm fine. Thanks for treat. I'll have to make sure I repay you though. " He smirked.

Platinum and Diamond looked at each other and smiled nervously. "I can not wait." The girl muttered. The referees voice boomed through the building.

"The finals will begin shortly. Will the last trainers please step down here." Blue got up and stretched.

"Well, here it is!" She winked at the Sinnoh trainers before walking down to the field with Red.

"I think we might have a chance at winning." Diamond smiled, trying to reassure his nervous partner.

"Yes, if Red collapses from poffin poison and can not battle." She laughed before walking down arm in arm with her partner. They both walked to the opposite side, turning to face their opponents. Blue cupped her hands to her mouth before shouting good lucks to them. They nodded at her and threw their pokéballs.

"Alright Empoleon, one last battle!" The penguin puffed up his chest, staring down his opponents.

"Do your best Tru! I'll give you lots of poffins after!" Diamond grinned at his pokémon, now jumping up in down while smiling.

"Okay Jiggly, your turn!" The wigglytuff came out and started to bounce around, flapping its arms.

"Saur! Let's win this!" A venusaur appeared on the field, grunting a response to his trainer.

"Begin!" The referee's flag dropped to the ground, starting the match. Red immediately attacked.

"Saur, Razor Leaf!"A group of leaves shot towards Tru.

"Counter with your own Razor Leaf!" Tru's leaves collided with Saur's, slashing each leaf to bits. Saur growled before vines shot through cloud of leaves, lifting Tru and throwing him against the wall. The Grass type struggled to stand, while Blue scolded Red.

"I thought I told you to hold back a little." She whispered, trying to keep her voice level.

"No point in holding back." Red waved her away before smirking. "Alright Saur, start charging Frenzy Plant." The venusaur started to charge. Blue just stared at Red.

"Frenzy Plant already? The battle just started!"

"So? Just protect Saur while he's charging." He smirked again, causing Blue to groan.

"Fine. But you're going to make this up to me." This time Red groaned while Blue smirked. "Jiggly, Disable!" The Wigglytuff looked briefly at the Empoleon before flashing blue. Platinum .

"Empoleon, try Hydro Pump!" The penguin just stood there without even blinking. "Empoleon?"

"Perfect!" Blue smiled. "Now, Double-Edge!" The pokémon started to charge the penguin.

"Dodge it!" Empoleon blinked before coming back to its senses. Before it could register what was happening, Jiggly tackled it to the ground. "No! Empoleon..." Platinum stared at her pokémon, still groggy and disorientated. Diamond bit the bottom of his lip.

"Tru! Wood Hammer!" Tru ran towards the wigglytuff, aiming for the pink pokémon. Jiggly simply enlarged itself and floated above the attack. The Grass type continued running before tossing itself sideways and slamming into Saur and tossing the venusaur over on to it's back.

"Oops." Blue giggled a little. "Sorry Red."

"Well, we can forget about Frenzy Plant now..." Red smiled nonchalantly.

Blue snapped. "Just use another attack."

"Fine, Saur! Use Vine Whip to throw Tru into the air." The vines extended from the Venusaur again, wrapping around Tru and tossing him up into the air again. Red turned to Blue and smiled. "Your turn."

Blue rolled her eyes. "Tri Attack!" Jiggly waved its arms, forming a triangle and sending multi-colored orbs towards the air stranded Tru.

"Withdraw!" The torterra withdrew its head and limbs into it's shell before being bombarded by the balls. The orbs exploded on contact, shrouding the field in smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, Diamond bit the bottom of his lip. Tru was in the middle, frozen solid. With nothing he could do, he returned his pokémon. "Tru, return." A red light enveloped the pokémon before disappearing back into the pokéball. "Good luck Platinum." He gave her a goofy grin before stepping off the field.

"Thank you." Platinum was beginning to panic now.

"Sleep Powder!" Saur shook its flower, unleashing a cloud of spores toward Empoleon.

"Deflect it with Blizzard!" The penguin unleashed the freezing wind and snow attack towards the cloud, blowing the spores right back at Saur and sending him to sleep. "Great! Now, Hydro Pump!" This time, it shot a blast of water directly towards the sleeping pokémon.

"Jiggly, charge right through that water with Double Edge!" The wigglytuff ran straight towards the jet of water, charging through the stream and tackling the empoleon, knocking him back. "Now follow up with Sing." A melodious sound came from the wigglytuff, drawing the penguin pokémon into a deep sleep. At the same time, Saur woke from his slumber. The match was as good as done, Platinum sighed in defeat and returned her pokémon.

"I apologize. But there is no point in continuing this match." The words stung her as she said it. Diamond gave her a small smile as they watched their seniors. Blue pumped her fist and jumped into the air. "Yes! We did it!"

Red smiled. "Just like last year."

Gold screamed at them. "Fuck! Damn it all! Why couldn't you lose!" Crystal grabbed the back of his collar and threw him back into his seat, still cursing at the tournament winners.

White put a hand to her mouth. "Wow, he knows some interesting words."

Crystal scowled. "Yeah. Interesting." They both looked back down to the field where Red and Blue stood on a pedestal, accepting Professor Oak's congratulations along with Gold's cursing. Platinum and Diamond stood beside them with their arms around each other, smiling at each other. Everyone clapped as Professor Oak gave a speech. Most of the students whispered during the speech, paying no attention to his words.

Sapphire giggled as Green sent death looks at everyone in order to quiet them. She was far enough away that he wouldn't hear her if she whispered. Or so she hoped. As soon as he turned his head back to the center of the field, she started to talk with Yellow and Ruby.

"I don't get why we have to listen to this speech every single year. It's the same one as last year." She quietly groaned while Yellow giggled.

"Well, you could listen to it at least once."

"I listened to it last year!" Sapphire countered, making Yellow giggle even more.

"For like ten minutes. You fell asleep after and Ruby had to carry you back to your room."

"Yeah, that was not a fun night. She was heavy!" Ruby smirked.

"What! I'll kill ya!" Sapphire shrieked, making the professor stop his speech and look up at their table. She shouted a sorry before sitting back down and continuing her rant. "Heavy? Ya better watch yourself tonight because I swear..." She glared before continuing, Ruby and Yellow tuning her out now. They had dozed off after a few minutes and awoke with a jolt. Green was carrying Yellow on his back while Sapphire was now dragging Ruby unceremoniously towards the door.

"Whatcha doing Sapphire?" Yellow murmured sleepily, not minding being carried.

"Takin' both of ya guys back home. Ya both fell asleep during his speech!" She smirked at Ruby. "So, who fell asleep this time?"

"Hey, at least I had the decency to carry you back." He countered. "And why did you guys even stay with us?" He look up at Green.

Green kept his gaze forward. "Grandpa wouldn't let us head back without you two. We got tired of waiting, so we just decided to take you both back."

"That's so kind of you." Ruby grumbled.

"I know!" Sapphire replied cheerfully. "Now ya should really think about losin' some weight." She laughed as Ruby started to curse at her, waking up the sleeping students in their houses as they walked down the path back to their own.

* * *

**Mmmm got so tired at the end… oh well! I'm just glad I finally got the battle tournament over. Started to get boring! I thought this would be a good time to include N and White just for you sailor phoenix black! Now I can go back to their classes. Review, Comment, Flame, yep yep! **


End file.
